


Version JUN & DONGHUN- A.C.E “You Came Back”

by KverseFiction



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KverseFiction/pseuds/KverseFiction
Kudos: 3





	1. Summer Spark

You & Donghun at age 15. 2009  
“Come on! Don’t be such a baby just get on.” Donghun was waiting outside my house for the past few minutes. He wanted to take me for a ride on the new bike his parents got him. I did not see why he would just let me ride my own, so demanding...  
I have not lived in Gyeonggi-do for very long, he was the only one who bothered to talk to me on the first day of school. Those were the first words he ever spoke to me. Even though it was 4 years ago, I remember it all so clearly.

I was sitting on the steps in the courtyard when a boy came up to eat with me. “You shouldn’t be sitting all by yourself. Can I sit with you?” I nodded at him as he sat down; at the time, I was so self-conscious. I didn’t want to talk to anyone; I don’t want to embarrass myself. “You don’t really speak much, huh? It’s obvious that you’re a foreigner. Come on, let’s how hear it. You’re Korean can’t be that bad.”  
I looked over at him. “It’s not… bad. I know what to say, I just wish it were better than how it is now. I don’t want to sound stupid.”  
“Well you’re talking to me now and I understand you. So, you just need to practice. You can talk to me if you want to. I’m Donghun. What’s your name?” I quickly bowed my head to introduced myself and went back to eat my lunch. Geez, he’s cute.  
“That’s a nice name. Tell you what how about we be friends?” Donghun stuck out his hand so I could shake it.  
“Yeah, we can be friends.” Wow… My first friend.

Cut to now, it has been four years and he’s still my only friend. By now, I’d say we’re best friends. We hang out every day after school and even on the weekends. Today was a thrilling day for him because his dad bought him the bike he’s been eyeing for months. “Come, on! I have something cool planned. Please get on.”  
“Fine! If I fall it’s on you, Donghun.” I hopped on to the back for his bike.  
“Don’t be like that. If you’re so scared wrap your arms around me. I won’t let us fall; I promise.” I shook my head and held on for dear life. He sped off in the direction of Ilsan Lake Park, by bike it didn’t take long to get there. When we got there a little after sunset, he found a place to chain his bike and I got off.  
“So, why are we here? There are more people here than usual. What’s going on?” I looked around at all couples and families there.  
“Well there’s a mini summer bash and there’s a firework show in a bit. I thought it’d be a nice way to end the summer since we have school on Monday--.” Donghun took my hand and led me over to a bench to sit me down. “Can you save us this seat? I’m going to get us snacks. My mom gave me extra on my allowance this week!”  
I laughed. “Yeah, I’ll guard our bench! Don’t you worry.” Donghun ran off into the crowd. Well, this was a cute surprise the day before school.  
“Hey! I’m back! I got your favorite! It’s still gimbap, right?” I gladly took the food from his hands with a smile. “Thought so, it’s the first thing my mom taught you to make. I also got us candy and a large drink to share.”  
“Thank you! I’m glad we came; I had no idea this was happening today.” Donghun sat down with me on our bench and tilted his head at me.  
“Come on think of it, I didn’t know either until my mom told this morning. That’s why I kept calling our house…” He laughed. I thought as much, he usually doesn’t ever plan things like this. “I’m glad we’re here though.”  
“Me too, Donghun.” The firework display started moments later, and it was spectacular! We danced along to the music they played and played a few games! After we had had our fun, we got onto Donghun’s bike before the crowd left. When we got to my house it was a little past 11 PM, my parents were still up.  
“Do you want to come inside for water or something? You’ve been hauling us on your bike all day. We could’ve taken the bus today; you must be tired.” Donghun and I were standing in my driveway facing each. He looked like he was thinking about something. “Donghun, are you okay?”  
“Huh, yeah. I, uh, don’t know. I’ve just been thinking a lot. It’s stupid…” He looked down at the ground. “I wanted to take my bike today because I wanted to impress you. I wanted to be…cute. I guess. It was dumb to take my bike.”  
“No! It was fun plus that’s something we don’t do anyway. We didn’t have to pay to ride the bus or anything! It was a nice summer touch.” I started pointing him on the chest playfully. “So, cheer up! I had a fun time! Smile!”  
He chuckled. “Alright, alright. Chill with all that… So, can I give you something?”  
“Sure, I guess. What is it?” Donghun pressed his lips and told me to close my eyes. To my surprise, I felt his lips on mine and I didn’t want to pull away. I leaned in more even more. Neither of us has ever kissed anyone before, this meant Donghun was my first ever kiss.  
He pulled away and smiled at me. “I like you… Will you be my girlfriend?”  
I leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. “Yes. It took you long enough.”


	2. Final Summer

3 years later… 2012  
“Donghun put me down!” I swear, it’s a wonder how I haven’t killed him yet. I need to stop teasing him… When we finally made it up the stairs, he gently set me onto a bench.  
“Have you learned not to mock me? Told you I’ve been going to the gym.” Donghun sat down and put his arm around me to pull me in close. “So, I have another audition tomorrow. Will you come watch, if you can make it?”  
“Of course, I’m going! I’ve never missed one of your auditions, why would I start now?” I picked my head up off his shoulder and turned to face him. “Anyways… So, I know its last minute, but I need a partner for dance. We can dance together!”  
“I don’t know… Won’t your friends get annoyed if I’m there? We hang out all the time and dance team is it the only team we are apart.” I tilted my head at him, he’s so sweet. I talk to my friends about him all the time and we’ve all hang out together outside of school. Everyone loves him… Everyone at school, my family, and even the woman at the bakery down the street like him.  
“Stop… Why are you acting this way? We both know that everyone loves you. If you are worried, I’ll get annoyed with you, you’re wrong. You can try out and be my dance partner for the festival. It’ll be fun.” Donghun smiled and explained that he wanted to give me my space. We have known each other since the age of eleven and we somehow haven’t killed each other yet. He shook his head and agreed that he’d ask to join the dance team at thing after school on Monday. I already knew it was going to be an automatic yes. We needed me boys on the team anyways plus the captain was wondering why Donghun didn’t join in the first place.  
“Okay, now that we have things settled should we get something to eat now?” We got up from the bench and headed to the new café we’d been hearing so much about.  
The next day, we met up to have an early breakfast at his house before we went to the train station. The train was going to be about two hours since it was in Seoul. Every time Donghun had an audition we’d make a day out of it. This time it started at 12 which meant we had to be in the city by 10 so he got a spot. I was used to this already; we’ve only had to come to Seoul a handful of times. Today did seem different though, I could feel it! The train ride went fast, we made our way straight to the company. From there it was all a waiting game now after Donghun signed in, I waited with the rest of the spectators in the balcony with my bag of snacks. In the other auditions before I would be to wait outside the doors for him. One by one the participants took the stage; I’ll admit they were good but I wanted Donghun to go on already. I moved to the front row in the balcony as soon as I saw Donghun walk onto the stage.  
“Hello, my name is Lee Donghun. I’ve prepared a great set for you today! I’m grateful to be here, please enjoy!” He went into his acapella mix of SHINee’s “Replay” and “Always Love”, his voice soared, it gave me chills. Every time I got sad or if we fought, he’d always sing to make everything better. Immediately after he stopped singing, he broke into the dance medley he made from Super Junior’s “Mr. Simple”, “A-CHA” and “Bonamana”. The routine we choreographed together was one of our best we’ve ever done. The judges thanked him for coming and told him that they will be contacting everyone within the next few weeks. If he did manage to get a callback Donghun would receive an email with a video with an assigned part in the choreography. Donghun thanked them for their time and we meet downstairs in the lobby. “Babe, you did so well! I’m sure so this is! You’ll being getting that email soon!”  
Donghun grinned and patted me on the head. “You’re so supportive. I can’t thank you enough for always being here with me. Hopefully, this could be it. Watch when I debut someday, I’m going take you around the world, I promise.”  
“Well until then I can wait. I’m always going to be in your corner! Now, let’s go get something to eat and enjoy the city before we go home. Lunch is on me!”  
The following Monday at school we went about our routine as per usual until we had to go to the dance room. When we entered the team greeted us welcome and asked Donghun if he was serious about joining.  
“If everyone is okay with it, I’d love to dance for you all. I prepared a routine. Or do you have one? I’m okay with anything.” The team looked at each and said that he should have fun and do a freestyle. Everyone at school knew how good of a dancer he was, this would be easy. The captain turned on the music and right away Donghun started locking and moving his body!  
“Okay, that’s enough.” Captain Yoonbin shook his head and laughed. “Come on, Donghun, we all know how good you are. Of course, you’re on the team. I mean, you’re extremely late considering that we have the spring festival is so close. But... Why not? Better late than never. Let’s finish up senior year strong. Aside from the spring festival, we have a few other events to dance. Can you handle it? We all know you’ve been trying out to be an idol… Will it be a lot?”  
“No, it will be fine. I got this.” He assured the team.  
The next few weeks were busier than ever. Aside from dance practice, we still had to keep up with school and the weekend auditions for Donghun. Although it was crazy we still had each other, so it wasn't that bad. We decided that it would be a good idea to take a break for a weekend. With school exams coming up we needed to get away, so we planned a movie marathon home. We figured it’d be best to do it at my house, my parents had business to attend to in Busan for a few days.  
“It’s been so long since I’ve spent the night at your house. I’m kind of nervous now.” After knowing each other for years our parents were best friends. When we started dating, they were all so happy for us. Even before that in elementary school, we spent the night at each other’s houses all the time.  
“Don’t worry too much. We’ll have a relaxing time before we stress out next week. Are you having second thoughts?” I set the groceries on the counter and plopped down at the kitchen table. Donghun came up behind me to hug me.  
He’s all I have ever known, so of course, I have undying support for him. Before and after we started dating, I have always felt like we rather balance each other out. I love him so much… I want tonight to be perfect.  
“Oh, come on, don’t be like that. Stop that pouting… I love you.” He pulled me over to the couch and sat me down on his lap.  
“You know,” I turned back at him. “Sometimes I feel like I can’t understand you… I love you, too. I just don’t want to wait anymore.”  
“Neither do I. Tell you what, I’ll cook, and you can have a seat, maybe put on the first movie? Baby, I’m sorry…” I looked into his eyes, they were sincere and beautiful. All my anxiety melted away. It was not long before he started humming my favorite song, which made it easier to forgive him. “I promise, tonight will go just like we planned it.”  
“Do you promise?” He nodded his head and insisted we have a pleasant evening. We did just that, Donghun made my favorite soup, samgyetang. We stay up until midnight watching movies and talking before, we headed to my room. Chances like this rarely presented itself… Donghun and I laid in my bed face-to-face, nervous looks on both of our faces.  
“So… are you sure about this? We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can wait longer if you don’t want to do this anymore.” Donghun placed his hand on my cheek. We’ve only tried to do this a handful of times; every single time one of us got nervous or something would always ruin the moment. However, not this time. This was the perfect moment.  
“No, I want to. I do… I’m ready.” This was it. I trust him. I love him. He’s the one. Just breathe. I just wanted this moment to be just right. We started kissing and slowly started removing each other’s clothes.  
Donghun sat up and whispered into my ear. “Are you ready?” I nodded my head. He reached into my nightstand to get a condom; he laid flat on his back as he slipped it on as I laid there. With a nervous look, he gently got on top of me. “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay? If you’re uncomfortable say something.”  
“I will, I’m ready. I trust you.” Donghun slid his cock inside of me for the first time. “I love you, Donghun.”  
“I love you too. Are you okay?” I assured him everything was fine and that he could keep going. It hurt for a while but so after the nervousness went away, and we started to enjoy ourselves. We stayed in missionary for quite some time before he asked me if I could get on top of him. “Is this okay?”  
“Yes.” I mounted him and slowly started to ride him. This was the most we’ve ever done, and we were still nervous. It wasn’t long before I feel my lower half shaking. “Donghun, I….”  
He spoke in a heavy breath. “I think I’m going too. Ke-ep going.” Donghun quickly pinned me onto my back and started to kiss my lips, I felt him force himself deeper inside me. I dug my nails into his back as I finished. Donghun let out a gasp and gripped onto my headboard.  
In the morning I woke up to see him still sleeping. His brown hair was fluffed from the night before and his face had a faint smile on it. I slipped out of bed quietly to get dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. It wasn’t long before I heard footsteps behind me.  
“Well, morning beautiful,” Donghun came up from behind me, kissing my neck. “I hope last night was to your liking.”  
I turned to face him; he was shirtless with only sweatpants on. “Yes, but that being said I wouldn’t mind doing it again. You know… Practice makes perfect. You if want to, I mean.”  
Donghun reached behind me and turned off the stove. “We don’t have to eat…right now. Practice makes perfect sounds better to me.” In an instant, he picked me up and ran straight to my bedroom. I would be lying if I said we did not spend all day in bed while ordering takeout.  
****  
I never felt our time together moved so fast… Before we knew it, the spring festival and gradation seemed like a distant memory now. All those months left behind in the dust. Donghun got the callback he had been waiting for, so he spent most of his days at the company and coming to see me in the evening. It all felt too surreal… Donghun and I were sitting on my porch; luckily, for us, our parents were all out to dinner. They didn’t need to hear all this.  
He sighed deeply. “So, when exactly where you going to tell me this? That’s four months and you think I’d just let this go? We’re supposed to be a team. We’re supposed to communicate with each other. Why are you doing this to me?”  
“Do you not hear yourself? You sound crazy. I’ve been telling you for the past year that I’ve been applying to universities outside of Korea. These schools are the best and it’s what I’ve wanted for a long time. You’re the one that doesn’t listen, or you only pick out what you want to hear. You never listen to me!” For the past year and a half, I’ve been doing everything I could, applying to all the best schools, submitting scholarships, and writing a mountain of essays. He usually tells me to follow my dreams.  
“So, you’re just going to pick up everything for a fancy school and leave me? You said you’d always be by my side.” Donghun was fuming… It was mostly just heartbreak and sadness. He knew this would happen eventually.  
“Who said I wasn’t in your corner? Who the hell said I was leaving you? I never said anything like that! Stop assuming everything. I’ve always done everything to support you and the one time I need you, you shut me down. I told you about all of this and you still act childish. You’re not even hearing me out!” Donghun just sat there with his arms folded, tapping his foot in anger. He stayed silent; I explained to him that this was not a breakup and that we could do long distant. I would be home during the holidays… I tried everything.  
I wasn’t sure what to say anymore… I thought he’d be more understanding than this. I got up, walked into the house, and went straight to my bed to lay down. I can’t remember crying this much… I don’t think I’ve ever cried this much. His silence hurt me… It felt like he just gave up already. We’ve always fought, and it’s never been this bad  
An hour went by before a heard a knock at my door. I turned over to see Donghun standing in the doorway. “It isn’t smart to leave your door unlocked. You’re lucky I’ve been staying on the porch this whole time.” He walked over to my bedside and sat on the floor next to my bed. “I’m sorry…”  
“Oh, so… You’re talking now?” At this point, my mood turned sour and I didn’t even want to see him but here he was. I covered my face with my sheets.  
“Yes.” He pulled the blanket off my face. “I want to apologize. Can we please talk?”  
I sat up and motioned for him to sit next to. “Start talking before I change my mind, Donghun. I already said what I had to say.”  
“Well… For starters, I am truly sorry for the way I spoke to you and for how I acted. Thing is, and you know this, but you’re all I’ve ever known. I’ve known you since elementary school, I’ve always known I loved you… You’ve always been supportive of my dream and me. I know that this relationship goes beyond me… I know I can be selfish. I was wrong to down you and what you want. It’s just… as corny as it sounds, but you’re my world. I feel like everything is changing so fast… I’m scared. I don’t know what’s going to happen to us… I love you.” Donghun placed his head on my lap; I could hear him tearing up. “I don’t know what I do too.”  
“Well, we won’t know anything if we don’t try. You’ve been such a huge part of my life… I can’t just let you go. For now, the smart thing to do try to enjoy the time we have together and try. I’m always going to want you in my life. But, you knew something like this would happen. Donghun, we have to try…”  
He got up and wiped his eyes. “I know… We’re so familiar with each other it’s so difficult. But, I know we should try. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” I kissed him and on the cheek. “So, let’s make the most of the time we have. Okay?”  
Our last summer together was one I would not forget. Any chance we got together we took. From spending intimate nights at each other’s houses to the mini-trips we managed to take when he didn’t have to be at his company. Donghun said he wanted to get everything off his summer bucket list before we ran out of time.  
The months turned to weeks. The weeks turned to days… With every day passing it came closer to me leaving. When the day finally came for me to leave for college in the states, it was the hardest day of my life. On our last together we went back to Ilsan Lake Park one last time to sit on our bench.  
“So, tomorrow’s the day… Are you worried?” Donghun held me in his arms tightly, he did not seem to want to let go.  
“I’m more anxious than anything… I’m hoping for the best. Hopefully, with all the extra classes I did maybe I could graduate early.” I’ve been driving myself crazy these last few years trying to figure out my path in life… School was all I had. Donghun and I have two different dreams. I pray that our love will be enough to get us through the limbo we will be in for a while. We stayed at the park for some time before going get to my house. I want to spend every bit of my last night in Korea with him.  
The next day when it came to for me to leave, I woke up to see Donghun’s sleeping face one last time. When he got up, we both got ready for the airport, my parents had flown out before the day before me. Donghun and I were both silent on the way, we handle hands the entire time. He was nice enough to help me with my bags and walk me to my gate. An announcement came on saying that my flight would be leaving in the next hour. Unfortunately, he could not go with me that far, we had to say our goodbyes.  
Donghun sighed. “Before you go, gave me your wrist. I have something for you, close your eyes.” I did as he told me. I feel so bad, I didn’t get him anything… “Okay, babe, open."  
When I looked at my wrist, I couldn’t help but cry. “Donghun… I love it. You didn’t need to do this.”  
“I wanted to give you something to remember me by. It’s the bracelet you were eyeing months ago, I saved my money.” He put his forehead on mine. “I want you to know I’ll always be with you. I love you so much.”  
“I love you more…” Tears streamed down my face. It was the rainbow, sunflower charm bracelet I wanted when we took a trip to Busan.  
Donghun kissed me one last time as he pulled me in to hug. I could not look him in the eyes, we were both crying. “Come back soon, okay? Call me whenever you can… I’ll promise I’ll answer.”  
“I will, Donghun.” I lifted my head from his chest to meet his tear-filled eyes. “I knew leaving would hurt but I don’t think I can do this.”  
“Well, you have to. I’m in your corner now. You got this. I know you’ll come back to me. I love you; you know that?” I nodded my head and told him I loved him.  
As I walked toward the gate to board, I felt as if a piece of me was missing.


	3. You Again...

6 years later… 2018  
After many years of schooling and training, Donghun was finally able to debut a year ago under Beat Interactive as lead vocal of the group A.C.E. Things were finally starting to look up and his career had just begun, Donghun was finally happy again.  
At the A.C.E dorm, the guys were setting up for dinner when they heard a knock at their door. Chan went to answer it and not to their surprise, it was their manager, Mr. Choung. “Hello, boys! I hope I didn’t disturb you; I see you’re about to eat.”  
Jun pulled out a chair for him to sit. “No, sir. It’s fine. Would you like a plate?”  
“No, I just came to make this quick. It’s good news!” Mr. Choung laughed as he sat.  
Donghun raised his eyebrow. “Really? Let’s hear it! I’m curious! Tell us, sir”  
“Well, some investors came by for a meeting this morning and we may be getting more funding and extended staff. So, I’m going to have a right-hand man helping me with you guys. Plus, this company is specialized in marketing in foreign countries. Great things are ahead! I wanted to tell you in person.”  
BK smirked. “My God… That sounds too good to be true. Have they listened to our music?”  
“I’m happy someone is taking a chance on us!” Chan exclaimed.  
WOW leaned his head on BK’s shoulder. “Hey! Have some faith! Just take the good news.”  
Jun smiled. “I agree, let’s be more positive. Thank you, Mr. Choung.”  
“The scouts that we met with said Beat Interactive have great potential. I’ll be meeting my new partner tomorrow afternoon for lunch, but we go way back. We can all get dinner so you can meet them! Also, yes, they have. We just let them listen to the track we had on hand. They loved them all!”  
“Well, that sounds amazing! We can’t wait to meet him!”  
Mr. Choung got up and waved at the members. “Me too! I’ll get going now and see you boys tomorrow!”  
They wished their manager a safe trip and Jun forced him to take one of the steamed buns they had made. As they sat down to eat their dinner, the energy of the room was hopeful. For another company to want to invest in them put everyone in such a feeling of bliss. BK suggested that they should go to the store around the block and get some ice cream. Jun happily agreed.  
“Okay, if we’re going to get some dessert let’s clean up quickly before it gets too late.” The rest of the members agreed. When they got done, the members all put on their masks and filed out the door.  
WOW opened the door for the group, and they greeted the owner, Ms. Hoang. As they approached the counter, A.C.E could not help but have grins all over their handsome faces. She began to scan their ice cream one by one. “You young men seem to be giddy tonight. Something happen?”  
Jun smiled. “Good things are happening, Ms. Hoang! That’s all I will say for now.”  
She laughed. “If that’s so I want a copy of that album you all have been working so hard on! Promise?”  
“Yes, ma’am, we will!” Donghun assured her. “So, how much do we owe you?” The old woman smiled and told them that it was 50% off just because she enjoyed their company.  
“You boys go got some rest! Enjoy the ice cream, you deserve it.” They thanked Ms. Hoang and went straight back to the dorm. As they, all got ready for bed, Donghun laid there in bed thinking to himself. Everything was finally going his way.  
In the morning, the members woke up early. Jun and WOW made breakfast for everyone as they got dressed for the day. Manager Choung showed up an hour later to pick up the boys and bring them to their vocal lesson. They all entered the building greeted everyone passed. To Manager Choung’s surprise, the investors were already in the building, standing in the line waiting outside the meeting room.  
A.C.E and Manager Choung said good morning to everyone in the hall. When they turned around Donghun’s face was in pure shock. He pulled his hoodie over his head so fast, hoping she didn’t see him. In the rehearsal room, Donghun sat on the floor confused and sad. BK walked up to him and sat down.  
“You know being sad isn’t a good look on you. Well… You always look sad. Right now, you look like you are going to puke. However, I also hate seeing you this way. Tell me what is wrong before Mr. Sung comes in. He’s going to be on us even more because not only do we have a comeback, but those investors are here today.” BK tapped him on the head. “Hello… Anybody there. Dude answer me, please.”  
Donghun managed to snap out of it for a moment. “I think I just saw a ghost. She’s haunting me.”  
“Dude,” BK became wide-eyed. “What in the hell is going on with you?”  
“Nothing. I’m just going to ignore it and pray it goes away. Maybe I’m hallucinating, that makes more sense. It’s been years…” Donghun got up and began to warm-up his vocal before their teacher came in. It was like the past few minutes didn’t happen.  
BK still sat on the ground confused and worried. Jun walked up to him. “BK, are you good? What’s with the look on your face?” He turned toward Jun with a worried expression.  
“To be honest, I’m not the one you should be concerned about… I think Donghun snapped. He’s could be nervous… He told me he saw a ghost.” Before Jun could do anything, Mr. Sung walked through the door and instructed them to warm-up before they could begin.  
****  
The investment meeting at Beat Interactive lasted longer than I thought. By the time it got to a good stopping point, it was time to break for lunch and I was starving. During the break, I left the building and walked to the nearest café. Just a few make hours and this deal will be closed. The contracts my team and I drafted are perfection. All the CEO had to do was sign them. When I got to my table, I took out my files and started looking over the list of companies I needed to close on.  
“Okay, all I have left are Oui Entertainment, Jellyfish, Brand New Music, and TOP Media. Hopefully, by the end of the year, I will have made contracts with all of them. Landing all of these accounts at my age in this company could lead to that promotion I’ve been eyeing… But, it might have to wait.” It didn’t take long before I realized what I was doing. I quickly grabbed my food and started eating, maybe no one noticed.  
Great, I am talking to myself in public again. I should drop out of this project with Beat Interactive. Why should I stick around and help? Something seems odd and now I cannot shake this feeling. On the other hand, I could be crazy… There was something about those tracks we listened to the other day, I’m not sure what it could be.  
I looked at my watch for the time, where is he? Not a second later, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. “Hello! Is that seat taken?”  
Startled I turned around to see who it was. “Mr. Choung! Hello! How are you? Please have a seat! I’ve been waiting for you.”  
“I eat can see! Hungry, huh? No worries! I bet that the meeting was long! Go ahead and eat. I had a big breakfast this morning. Plus, my food shouldn’t take too long.” Mr. Choung and I enjoyed our lunch as we talked about plans for A.C.E. “I’m telling you; you’ll love the boys! They’re so talented and respectful, you’ll fit right in. Dinner tonight you be fun.”  
“I don’t know, Mr. Choung, are you sure sticking around is a good idea? I make contracts and advertise for a living. Are you sure being your co-manager is the right move?” Mr. Choung chuckled at me.  
“You know when I firstmet you all those years ago, you had such a love for music and dance. What happened? I remember as if it was yesterday. The college freshman who wanted to make an impact in the music industry, business-wise you made a fantastic choice, but I feel like first-hand experience working with the idols is a good thing. It sets you apart from all those stuffy people you work with. You know why, don’t you?” He eyed me as he slipped on his mango tea. “Well, I’m waiting?”  
“The idols are people too and they aren’t just tools to make money. Come on, Mr. Choung, any decent human being should know that. It’s common sense, sir.” I sighed. “That’s why I work hard even making these contracts. They deserve more and deserve better. They’re people.”  
“You be surprised, this industry is tough and needs people like you behind the scenes. You care. I think Beat Interactive is the perfect way to start. Besides, I think you’ll enjoy it. Maybe you’ll get that sparks back! Do you even dance anymore?” Mr. Choung crossed his arms waiting for an answer.  
“To be honest… It’s personal. It wasn’t the same after freshman year. I don’t want to get into it right now.” I could feel my face getting red, why is he questioning me?  
“Well, in that case, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. You’re coming to dinner tonight, right? The group is excited to meet you! I’ll make sure they’re on their best behavior.”  
I shook my head in agreement. “Yes! Anyway, thank you for having lunch with me. Mr. Choung! So, when do you get to know their names now? I don’t see why I’m not allowed to know?”  
“When all the paperwork is done today you’ll find out when you meet them. Just be patient, please?” I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.  
“Sure thing, Mr. Choung. Let’s start heading back now for the second half of that meeting. Hope it doesn’t take too long.”  
“Trust me; I’m with you on that.” Mr. Choung and I walked back to the company. I could tell the CEO had made her decision from the way she was sitting next to my boss. Both had eager smiles on their faces! This deal is closed!  
After all, the contracts were signed and the rest of the day went as scheduled. We toured the rest of the building and made further plans for A.C.E’s comeback. Overall, I think Mr. Choung might be right about my assisting him. No one at my company even volunteered to stay behind and assess the progress from everything was sorted. I have so much to do on Monday, one of my tasks being I had to interviews to conduct for the staff we promised. My weekend was not going to relaxing in the slightest, according to Manager Choung we have to get the boys to their radio interview as well as their fitting for a fashion. That’s not even the whole schedule…. Lord help me. I need to pull it together.  
The evening came rather quick; I went straight to the restaurant after spending all day at Beat Interactive. Luckily, I got there early enough to get a table. The server greeted me. “Ma’am, how are you this evening! How many are going to be in party for tonight? Or would you like a seat at the bar?”  
“I need a table for seven, possibly in the back room? I made a reservation under Q.K.C Media and Entertainment.” The waiter shook their head and led me to a private dining room on the second floor of the restaurant. My boss, Mrs. Suh, told me this afternoon to good ahead treat the boys tonight but to stay within my usual budget. After a stressful day, I think the guys will appreciate a luxurious dinner. I’ve only been to this place maybe once since moving back here a few months ago. I didn’t think I’d come back to Seoul, to be honest, it’s been forever.  
I sat down and began to order drinks and appetizers for the table. Mr. Choung texted saying that he and the boys weren’t too far from the restaurant. Finally, after weeks of suspense, I was going to meet the group I’ve been evaluating. Before I knew I heard footsteps coming from the steps before me. They were here! I’m so eager to see the faces of the idols behind the music!  
Manager Choung entered first in front of the idols as they walked in a straight line. “Okay, everyone on best behavior tonight! Greet our host! She’s one of the best and a good friend!” I stood up at the head of the table to shake their hands.  
“Hello, ma’am! I am Jun, leader of A.C.E, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Hi! I’m Byeongkwan! But you may call me BK!”  
“Hello there, I’m Chan! Thank you for treating us to dinner!”  
“Hello! I’m Sehyoon please call me WOW if you would like.”  
To my shock when I got to the last member, nearly made me want to jump off the balcony. It’s him… He walked up slowly with a forced smile on his face. This was a surprise for us both. I felt my face getting hot and I wasn’t sure what to do. It’s been years since I’ve seen or heard from him. I knew there was something about those tracks I could not out my finger on! I haven’t heard his voice in almost half a decade. Okay… Be professional. No one has to know about this!  
“Hello! I’m Donghun! It’s good to see you! I can’t wait to work with you!”  
“Okay, boys! Now that we’ve all met our host let’s all take a seat.”  
“Yes! I’m glad to see everyone! As a treat dinner is on my company, order you whatever you want. I also ordered drinks and appetizers too! Enjoy!”  
Luckily, Donghun chose the farthest seat away from me. This is so awkward; I can’t even make eye contact at this point. None of the members seems to know I am and didn’t look surprised to see me. Which meant he didn’t tell them about me at all, I just have to fake this for the next few hours and tell Mr. Choung that I change my mind about staying.  
Overall, it wasn’t a disaster like I thought. Donghun must’ve had the same thought as I did. He acted as if we’ve never met before and seemed to enjoy himself like the others. He even bothered asking me small talk questions he already knew the answer to. When it came time to leave, I shook everyone's hands and said goodbye. I got in my car and sped home; pondering what had just happened and if it were real. I haven’t seen Donghun in such a longtime…. I’m not sure how to feel.  
By the time I got back to my apartment drew a bubble bath and poured myself a bottle of wine. Just thinking to myself. I wanted to get first-hand experience with idols and work with Mr. Choung, now I feel like I should run away. I downed my wine, closed my eyes, and tilted my head back. A decision had to be made on whether I should stay behind like I'm supposed. The first-hand experience would set me apart from the others but at the same time, this could be a conflict of interest. This is my career I could be risking working with him. I've worked too hard for this and couldn't stop now. Maybe I should talk to Donghun, tell him to keep quiet? Out of all people he should understand, this investment benefits both of our careers. Hopefully, he won't be so stubborn and listen to me. It’s decided, I'm pulling him aside and speak to him. Just as I was finally starting to clear my head my phone went off next to me. I dried my hands off and picked it up. It was a text from Donghun. I was taken back.  
Donghun: So, I think we both know we should talk.  
Her: We should at some point, yes. Before this gets complicated.  
Donghun: Well, when we have an opportunity, I suggest we discuss what we're going to do.  
Her: I agree.  
Donghun: Okay, have a good night.  
Her: Good night.


	4. Just Friends

When A.C.E got back to their dorm, the members were in a fantastic mood. Well, everyone except for Donghun. He had a distraught look as he walked straight to his room. The others were sitting happily in the living room. BK looked over and noticed Donghun's face. His eyes were heavy like he was trying to hold some back. Donghun changed his clothes and plugged his phone in to charge. He plopped down in his bed and covered his face with a pillow. “This is just fucking great... After five years she just decides to show back up."  
He gripped his chest and tried to control his breathing. His heart was racing but wasn't sure what emotion it was. "What's wrong with me? I'm not sure if I'm happy, angry, or confused. This is bullshit... It was a bad idea to text in the car. Interesting how she didn't delete my number. Whatever, I don't care. We just need to settle this before whatever this is gets out of hand. I don't have any feelings for her anyway. It'll be like ripping off a band-aid."  
After giving him some space BK went to knock on Donghun's door. "Hey, can I come in?”  
Donghun opened the door and sat back down on his bed. "What's up? Something wrong?"  
BK stared at him in confusion as he sat on the floor. "Well, it's not anything wrong with me. But, this is about you. I've been watching you all day since vocal practice. You're acting crazy... Tonight at dinner, I could tell you were being fake. Forcing a smile. We've all known you for years and that's not how you smile. Even Chan said you seemed off. I know you're hiding something. Spill it now." BK sat there with his arms folded, waiting for an answer. "It's not good to keep things bottled up, so come on."  
Donghun sighed; his face was hot with embarrassment. "To be honest, my love life the years hasn’t been the best. Today I saw a ghost from my past and at first, I thought I was crazy or stressed. Maybe I was seeing things. Maybe that person just happens to look like her... That girl we had dinner with tonight, she was my ex-girlfriend. She was my first love. My first everything. We haven't seen each other in five years. Seeing her today, bring back so many emotions. I don't want you telling any of the other members, please."  
“What happened if you don’t mind me asking?” Donghun motioned BK to sit closer to him, he put his head on his shoulder.  
“It didn’t exactly end on good terms, I think…” Donghun went on to explain that they’ve known each since elementary school, how he asked her to be his girlfriend when they dated in high school, and before she left for college. “The first three months were rough without her. Being in different time zones made communicating hard, especially video chatting. Her doubling on class and my schedule with the company I was with at the time made it worse. Around the holidays I got used to her being gone and when she did come home everything was fine. I cannot say we didn’t try. However, the only time she came home was for Christmas, screw all the other holidays, right? Even though she promised… When we were together, it seemed different though. When she went back, I just went about my days. Overall, we did try. To be honest, I went without talking to her for a while. Here’s where the fuck up hits… I went out with some of the trainees because they wanted to meet up with some friends. I don’t know they were girls.” Donghun scratched his head.  
“Dude… You didn’t cheat on her did you?” BK was stunned but he could tell he was hurting.  
“I hadn’t too much to drink and one of the girls surprise me. I pushed her away right away and went home.” Donghun’s face got even redder as he told his story. “I felt horrible. At that point, we have talked in weeks. We got so used to being alone and I got confused. I felt even worse because I was okay with being kissed by someone, not her. I was so mad, and I felt like she forgot about me.”  
“Okay… So, let me get this straight really, sounds like you guys were just living separate lives from each other. From what you said earlier you two were together all the time and when she left you got a little too comfortable being alone. Drifting must’ve come naturally…She was busy with school… My thing is the fact that you kissed someone else and you were fine with it.” Donghun glared at BK, slightly annoyed.  
“Dude, that was five years ago. I know that now… I ended up telling her. She appreciated the honesty and forgave me but things got weird. She didn’t want to home for the summer. She said that she found an apartment and wanted me to fly there to live with her for a while and visit.” Donghun looked down and started to pick at his bracelet.  
BK was too invested at this moment. “So, you flow there? Right? Seems like she still loves you in the part of the story.”  
“No, I didn’t. We ended up fighting, I called her selfish and the shit storm came shortly after. I guess I was still mad at her for leaving and I throw that back in her face. Then I told her that the way she was acting sounded like she didn’t need me anymore… She called me an asshole and told me that I had got too used to being alone and I agreed. We hung up on each other than she called me a few days later. I didn’t pick up…”  
“My God, you’re joking. You two could’ve settled that and apologized. Why didn’t you answer her?” BK couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “It sounded like you both weren’t even on the same page anymore at the point.”  
“Trust me… I know that. After that, she mailed the bracelet I gave her back to my house. I was stupid back then. I wanted to do one thing and her another… Nothing seemed to fit anymore. It felt like we were going in two different directions.” Donghun wiped a tear away from his eye. “She never came home after that. If she did I would have not known… Her parents even stopped talking to mine.”  
BK raised his eyebrow. "That's a lot to handle but as long as you're honest with me it's fine. I won't tell anyone else about your business. Are you going to talk to her? All that sounded like a shit storm that I don’t want to be part of.”  
“I texted her on the way home. We will at some point. She's going to be working closely with Mr. Choung; I'll pull her aside when I get the chance."  
"My advice to you is to be civil. You're both grown now, there shouldn't be any reason you can't resolve whatever is going on between you two." Donghun assured him that he would be mature about the whole situation before hugging BK good night. Tomorrow they had to be at the agency to go through the choreography for their next comeback. “Just don’t yell at each other. There’s built-up tension…”  
“I know. Anyway, let’s go to bed now. At dinner, she mentioned she would be going to our fitting tomorrow. I have tonight to mentally prepare what I’m going to say.”  
The morning came fast and Donghun found himself looking at the ceiling. “Fuck. I don’t have a good feeling about this…” This is the day he’d had been dreading for years. He decided to lay in bed for a bit longer but Chan came in to lay next to him. “Hyung, it’s time to get up now. Are you feeling okay today? He seemed distracted lately…”  
Donghun ruffled Chan’s hair and got up. “Yes, I’m fine. Let’s go ahead and get ready for the day. You can shower first. I’m going to eat but don’t take too long, please.”  
When Mr. Choung came to pick up the members were already downstairs. “Morning boys! I hope everyone is ready! We an interview scheduled for this afternoon and a fitting. Right now, we’re going to the company to lay down some tracks as well as dance practice. I stopped and get you all some coffee.”  
Jun got into the front seat and passed the coffee to everyone. “Thank you, sir! So, is the other manager joining us today? She seems nice.”  
“Yes! She will be meeting up with us later but right now, she’s running around doing some other errands for Ms. Kim. There’s a lot on her plate but we’ll see her at the radio interview and fitting later.” Donghun was quiet the whole car ride and the only thing on his mind was having to talk to her tonight. The day could not move slow enough, they drove straight to IDOL Radio after lunch. By the time they got there, she was already talking to the hosts and their staff. A.C.E stepped into the room greeted everyone warmly.  
“Hello! It’s so good to see you, boys. Take a seat anywhere you like and will get started in a minute. Grab water too!” The staff was in a great mood and as everyone prepared to start shooting Donghun and his EX locked eyes… She awkwardly waved and sat down next to Manager Choung. The interview flow went well and A.C.E hyped up their comeback. Jun smiled at the camera and yelled. “CHOICE! We cannot wait to share new music and performance with you! Please be a little more patient, you will it! I love you!” The rest of the members joined in on saying goodbye to CHOICE as they signed off the air. The hosts told them that they are welcome on the show anytime, but they would love to schedule them when the album drops. They have easily become a new fan favorite and many people have been tweeting the show asking for more A.C.E.  
Mr. Choung guaranteed that they will be back soon. But until then please look forward to their comeback! Luckily, for all the members, their schedule wasn’t too jam-packed today. They were looking forward to trying on new outfits for their performance stage they had coming up next week. When they got to their fitting appointment, it was a bit early because it seemed like there was another group there. The A.C.E members all sat down waiting for them to leave. However, Jun took it upon himself to say hello when one of the members waved at them. “Hello there, I'm Jun! I'm the leader of A.C.E! How are you doing today?"  
The members of the other group smiled, they all introduced themselves. "Hello! We are N. Flying! Nice to meet you!"  
"I'm Seunghyub, leader of N. Flying!” It wasn't long before they all started socializing. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Before long N. Flying’s management waved them over and they told A.C.E goodbye.  
Chan smiled as he saved Hweseung’s number into his phone. “They were too nice! I hope we run into them again.”  
“Me too! I might look into them! Seunghyub said they were an alternative band. I bet they would be fun to work with.” Jun agreed.  
BK interrupted. “I agree, now let's all go into the changing rooms. Mr. Lee set up our outfits. He said free feel to make any adjustments or add accessories.  
Donghun shook his head. “Well let's get started. The quicker we do this we can go home and sleep. I kind of tried and didn't sleep well last night.”  
The members all shook their heads and went into their changing room. Donghun was out first, he walked to the mirror to look over his clothes. When he started to turn, he noticed his EX sitting at a chair in the reflection in the mirror. It was strange seeing her again. Donghun took a deep breath and walked up to her. He was pondering whether this was a good idea, but it was too late to turn back now. “So, where's Mr. Choung?”  
“He stepped out to take a phone call. Do I need to go get him?”  
“No, it's fine. I wanted to talk to you.”  
“You want to have this conversation now. A tad inappropriate timing don't you think?”  
“No... I just wanted to ask when you were free to talk. Discussing that shouldn't be done while at work.”  
“I see…” She crossed her arms while trying to make eye contact with him.  
Donghun thought for a moment. “I should be free the day after tomorrow… I think.”  
She turned to Donghun. “You are. I know your schedule now remember? Tomorrow in the morning to afternoon, you guys are going on After School Club then its rehearsal for the rest of the day. The next day you guys are off.”  
“Should we get something to eat? I can meet you somewhere near my dorm. My treat.”  
“Listen, I know we need to have this talk but let's not make it too complicated. We can meet up somewhere.”  
“You're right. I guess I'll go and finish trying on the rest of my clothes then.”  
“Good idea.”  
Donghun looked her up and down. “You look nice by the way... Your hair long got longer.”  
She signed. “Thanks... Nice nose piercing.”  
The tension between them got less estranged when they got into the car to go home. Until they hadn’t talked about their issues Donghun put major distance between them. The next day, Mr. Choung had some business to attend to and Donghun’s EX ended up accompanying them. After School Club was another success and the boys were happy to video chat with the CHOICE around the whole world.  
It wasn’t as gut-wrenching as their first encounter, she spent most of her day in the office on business calls. Dance practice went smoothly but WOW and BK thought that it would be a good idea to add one final stunt to the choreography. After rehearsing for hours the members were exhausted but need to keep going for another two to three hours at most.  
“Hey, I think you guys have worked too hard. Why don’t we sit down and eat.” She walked over to them with hamburgers from their favorite restaurant. “I went out for some dinner, eat up and relax for a bit. The routine looks amazing. I can’t wait to see it live next week.”  
Jun happily took the food from her hands and smiled. “Thank you so much! Will you eat with us? You’re always so busy and it would be nice to get to know you.”  
WOW chimed in. “Yeah, you probably know a lot about us cause of Mr. Choung. You’re around our age, we can be friends. But, if you want to, of course!”  
The members’ pleas were enough to get her to sit and eat with them. Donghun managed to seat himself in between WOW and Chan. Jun pulled out a chair so she could sit next to him, placed his folded sweater on it. They all gathered around the table in the practice room.  
Jun: It’s not much but hopefully you’re comfortable.  
Me: Oh… Thank you, Jun, I appreciate it.  
Jun: You’re welcome!  
Chan: So…Manager, can we call you Noona?  
Me: Huh? Oh, yes! Noona is fine!  
Chan: Yay! So, noona, where are you from?  
Me: Oh, well, actually I was born in the U.S but I moved to Gyeonggi-do when I was young. My parents’ jobs got transferred here for work.  
WOW: Oh, Gyeonggi-do? Donghun is from there! Do you have any pets or anything?  
BK: What thing you like to do for fun? Hobbies?”  
Me: Haha… Pets? No, I’m too busy for one. Hobbies? I like to cooking, shop, I like exploring new places.  
Jun: Nice! That sounds fun! Do you like to dance? The way you carry yourself it seems like you do.  
Me: Yes, I used to, but I think I’m a tad rusty. It’s been so long. I was on a dance team and I used to do ballet too.  
BK: Well if you ever want to, we’d love you to join us!  
Me: Of course, maybe! If I’m not too busy.  
As they ate dinner together, the members all took turns asking her questions because they wanted to get to know her outside of just being their manager. It was nice having someone their age to have around. The only one who didn’t speak was Donghun. He knew a good amount of the answer to the questions they asked. Although he was surprised at some of them, five years was a long time. Once they were through eating, Jun helped her clean up and everyone else went back to practicing. Just two more hours and they can go home.  
Chan came up behind Donghun and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, hyung, you were quiet during dinner… Are you okay? You did even ask her any questions or even speak. She seems sweet.”  
“I’m okay… I just don’t feel like talking that much today. I just tired and want to sleep.” Donghun’s feelings toward her were so mixed. He still isn’t sure how to go about this. Oddly, enough he couldn’t take his eyes of Jun. They were done cleaning a few minutes ago and he’s still talking to her. He huffed under his breath. “What’s with the dumb look on his face?”  
Jun gave her a side hug and joined the rest of A.C.E. About an hour in they decided that it would be wise to pick up tomorrow. Everyone agreed and began to straighten up the dance room. When they finally get home, they were all half-asleep and snoring in the car.  
“Come on boys, get up! It’s bedtime! Enjoy your day off tomorrow! You guys deserve it!” She got out of the car to open the door and guided them to the elevator to their dorm. Everyone wished her a good night. Donghun laid there in his bed staring at his phone, he waited a bit before texting her.  
Donghun: See you tomorrow?  
Me: Yes, just text me when you wake up. I’ll let you know.  
Donghun: Okay. Good night.  
Me: Goodnight.  
Donghun wakes up the next morning, the sun peaked through the window and shimmered on the wall. After not speaking for five years he wasn’t sure how to act… After showering, Donghun slicked back his hair and eyed himself in the mirror. “Huh… I’m not even what we’re going to even talk about. I have no idea what I’m going to say either. Okay, I can do this. It’s 9 o’clock she should be up by now…” He pulled out his phone and pressed on her name…. It rang a few times before she picked up.  
Me: Donghun?  
Donghun: Hey… When were you free?  
Me: I have to go into the office for a bit today, I’m free this afternoon.  
Donghun: That sounds good. Where should I meet you?  
Me: A park maybe? I can get you if you want.  
Donghun: No, it’s okay. I can take a train.  
Me: Namsan Park at the front? 5 PM?  
Donghun: Sounds good… I guess I’ll see you.  
Me: See you later…  
Donghun: You too.  
Donghun finished getting dressed and went about his day. He and the rest of the members had breakfast, clean the dorm, and went to the gym. Other than that, all they wanted to do was stay home but Jun suggested that they make a run for the grocery store. Donghun checked the time on his phone. “If we leave now, we can be back before three... I kind of have to meet someone.  
"WOW raised his eyebrow. "Really? Who? They can come over for dinner if they want!"  
Donghun panicked. "Oh no... He's shy. Just an old friend from home. He's in town for the night."  
"Okay," Jun said. "I’ll leave you something to eat if you're out but don't be so late.”  
“I won't... Let's get going if we’re going to beat the traffic. Masks on guys!" When the boys are to the store Jun, Chan and WOW grabbed a cart and went straight inside.  
Donghun and BK trailed behind them as they walked. “So, I'm guessing you're going to see her later today? You're going to talk in person. Is that a good idea?"  
Donghun rolled his eyes. "I don’t know... When we were at our fitting it seemed like an okay plan. I'm won’t be out t too long..."  
"Okay, if you think that's wise go ahead. Now is as good of a chance anyway. Just be careful." BK hugged him and told him to keep a clear mind. Donghun shook his head and they caught up with Jun and the others. When they got home, it was at half-past three. He would have to left now for the train situation to be there on time. The members told him goodbye as they unpacked the groceries. The train did not take as long as he thought. Donghun found himself sitting on the steps in front of the park. He got there early and decided to walk over to the "Lock Trees”. This brought back memories from the old days when they were in middle school.  
He began searching for the lock they had left there all those years ago. One by one, he walked around each tree with no luck. "I wonder where it is. I know it’s here. Which tree is it? “As he approached the second to last tree, there it was. Donghun lifted the lock to see the writing on the back. They had bought a combination lock and scratched their initials on it with a nail. “Wow... When was that? 2005? 2006? She hadn't lived here that long when we did this."  
Donghun had gotten so lost in his memory from their youth that he almost didn't hear his phone ringing. He quickly recognized the name and picked it up.  
Donghun- Hi… What’s up?  
Me: Hey… I’m at the front, where are you?  
Donghun: Oh… I’m actually at the Lock Trees. I can walk over now.  
Me: No, don’t worry I’ll walk over to you.  
Donghun: Okay, don’t worry there aren’t many people around today.  
Me: Oh okay, cool.  
Donghun: Yeah….  
Me: I think I see you. Turn around.  
Donghun: I see you! Are you wearing red?  
Me: Yeah.  
They both shut their phones and starting to approach each other. Donghun’s stomach felt as if it were in a knot. As he got closer, he noticed what she was wearing. Simple but cute… Her hair was tied up into a semi-messy bun. She wore an open red button-up shirt with a white shirt that exposed her midriff, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. He could not help but look her up and down… The jean short she was wearing showed off her legs…. Donghun noticed the scar on her left knee. She had fallen when he had tried to teach her how to ride a bike when they were children.  
“Hey there,” she waved at Donghun. “It’s nice good to see you…” Donghun smiled and told her he was glad she came. They awkwardly stood there for a moment looking at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Donghun cleared his throat and attempted to break the silence. “So, should we have a seat or go for a walk? This is kind of awkward and I think we should we need to discuss things."  
"Yeah, it is... Should we go now? Find a bench?" Donghun nodded and they made their way towards the picnic area. They found a table then sat across from each other. Neither of them knew what to say.  
"It's been a while..." She pulled out a bottle of soju, two shot glasses from her backpack and put them on the table. “I’m sorry I just need this to take the edge off. Do you want one?”  
Donghun sighed. "Yeah…sure."  
She downed her shot. "Okay..."  
“So,” Donghun scratched his head. “Are we going to talk?”  
“To be honest, I'm not sure what to say. I didn't think this through.”  
“You didn't think this through?” She seemed uncomfortable as she picked at the bracelet.  
She looked up from the table and gazed into his eyes. “Sorry...”  
“Well, this is a first... You’ve always had something to say.”  
“I don't know where to start.”  
This made Donghun almost laugh. Ever since they met, she always one to be prepared and have something thought out. He still had no idea what to say either. Donghun took a deep breath and decided to break the ice. "Well for starters, how have you been? How were the states? It's been five years so what have you been up to?"  
“Oh, it was great for a while. But work took me back home. Right after college, I got hired at my company. I worked with them for a while, traveled the world a little, and here I am. What about you? You're an idol now like you wanted. Your dream came true."  
"It did... I went through military service and school too. Nothing special. Just working hard every day. I'm trying."  
"Well, you succeed. I knew there was something familiar about those tracks I listened to. I hadn't heard your voice in so long."  
"That's funny... Hope I wasn't too bad."  
"No, you all sounded great. That's why I pushed the investors."  
Donghun felt a strange feeling in his chest. Was he happy? He still wasn’t sure. Seeing her face again made him realize that he'd had probably over-dramatized the predicament they were in.  
Before talking about the issues at hand, they ended just talking about two hours about what they’ve been up to over the years. He told her about all the companies he went through and how he felt when they finally debuted. It felts so easy to talk to her again, he even mentioned funny stories at the dorm and meeting his members for the first time. Donghun was even more interested in her life.  
“Seriously,” Donghun smiled as he placed his hand under his chin. “College you sounds so different. You were always a “mom” of the group what happened?"  
“Listen, college was tough and I wanted to have some fun. I couldn’t stay in my room. With that internship I had and all the classes. Cut me some slack. After we broke up I...” They've been drinking instead of talking about the current situation they were in.  
Her smile faded away and got my serious. “Donghun… I think we should figure out what we’re going to doing from now on. I’m going to be with you guys for a while, since you are still kind of new it’s my job to promote A.C.E and work with Mr. Choung. I don’t want to fall back into old habits, I can’t be a crutch anymore… I want us to be civil to each other. We’re grown now and different people. I want to let go of the past. I want you to forget. This job is everything to me and it’s what I’ve wanted for so long. Can you just keep our history a secret? I don’t mean to sound like a bitch, but I don’ want anyone to know.”  
“Oh…yeah. I forgot why we were here for a bit. I’m sorry, it’s been so confusing lately and it threw me for a loop when I saw you. I agree with you." He sighed heavily. "The past is gone. It just feels nice to talk to you again, it feels like riding a bike. You know we were best friends at some point in our lives. But this just being all about business is fine if that’s what you want. I also think it’s time I apologized.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. For calling you selfish… I don’t know what happened to us after you left or when we start drifting apart. I’m sorry for hurting you and talking down to you. I guess part of me never thought you would leave...”  
She got up and seat to him. “I understand. I’m sorry too… To be honest, back then I did love you but I think subconsciously I was trying to getaway. Again, not to be a bitch but come on… We’ve known each other since we were eleven years old. It was always the two of us. In middle school, in high school… We never really stepped out of our bubble. You can’t tell me after we broke up you didn’t see anyone else; I mean it’s not my business, but do you understand what happened to us?”  
The mood that they’ve felt about each other seemed to fade away. Five years was a long time to think and reflect. The tension was gone, it felt as if he talking to an old friend. “I won’t lie. I did see other girls but it took a while… Listen, I just want to start over. We were young. Be honest with me, if not it's fine. How long did it you to get over me… You won’t hurt my feelings.”  
“A while… You were my everything back then. Dancing was kind of our thing and hadn’t bothered with it in a while. You had your dreams. I wanted to live my own. You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d like to believe that both of us weren’t expecting to see each other again. I was honestly scared about how this conversation. I kept wondering if you were angry at me and if you hated me.” Donghun turned to her and saw the look on her face. He knew that look… He placed his hand on her back.  
“I could never hate you. I was depressed and mad for a long time but, no, I could never hate you. Listen, the past is the past. Let’s just not lose sight of why we’re here. We have to work together for a while and neither of us wants to lose this chance. As of now, we’ve just met.” Donghun shut now his hand so she could shake it. Just like when they were children. “Hello, I’m Lee Donghun. Want to be friends?”  
She smiled and shook his hand. “Yes, why not?”  
All the fears they both had seemed to melt away. Regardless of the conversation, they still had a past together. Donghun thought about all the memories they had as he finished off his last shot. “Do you want to get something to eat or something? I haven’t eaten yet.”  
“I’d love that, Donghun.”


	5. Jun's Feelings...

“My God… Where is he? It's almost nine.” Jun was in the sitting in the living room wondering where Donghun was. Donghun knew they had they practice all day in the tomorrow along with another fitting for a photo shoot. Aside from rehearsing for their comeback, they found their schedule picking up. Jun wanted everyone to be well-rested and fed. He had to stay more focused than before now.  
BK entered to found him still sitting on the couch. “Hyung, Donghun is a big boy. I’m sure he’s fine.”  
“I know… I’m just worrying. He’ll probably be home soon. I just have a lot on my mind these days…”  
“Well, hyung, if it helps you talk to me.” BK sat next to Jun to cheer him up. “Come on, tell me. You can’t keep things bottled up.”  
Jun signed. “Well… Aside from the comeback and everything going on I’ve had someone on my mind. I know, it sounds crazy, but I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me… I don’t want to get into trouble, but I can’t help it.”  
“Why would you get in trouble? What do you mean?” BK’s mind started wandering around. “Okay, what is it? You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
“It’s the new manager we have. I think she’s beautiful… When we went to dinner that other night I was stunned. From what I’ve seen she’s intelligent, funny, kind, and I want to get to know her more.” Jun went on to speak of her within a love-smitten tone. BK, on the other hand, got nervous as Jun spoke. He warned Donghun not to be too long and it’s been four hours. Now, hearing Jun confession to having a crushing on her made this situation worse. All he could do was wait for Donghun to come home and tell him about what happened. Should he tell Donghun about Jun’s feelings?  
“To be honest, I’m not too sure, she’s management. So, for now, let’s just things take a natural course. It’s only been a few days, you know, she’s cool and all but don’t lose your head too much. You barely know her.” This could only buy BK some time, just enough to talk to Donghun. Hopefully, they resolved their problems by now and he’s on the way home. Jun, alone, is going to be a separate issue. For now, BK is going to have to keep this is himself.  
“Maybe you’re right. I’ll just be professional and be myself. Natural… Good idea. Whatever happens, happens. No point in staying up now, I guess. Donghun has a key and his food is in the fridge.” Moments later they heard the door unlock and Donghun walked.  
"Hey, guys, home back. I'm sorry I didn't mean to take too good. We went to get food and lost track of time. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."  
“It's okay! I’m off to bed, good night.” Jun got up from the couch and shut the door to his room.  
Jun went to his bed and pulled the covers over his head, so the bright light from his wouldn’t wake Chan. Awkwardly enough Jun managed to get her number while they were cleaning up last night. He wanted to text her so bad but end up staring at her name for a few minutes before giving up and going to bed. Jun knew I had to ignore his feelings for the time being. "I have to be professional...I hardly know her. But at least I know she'll be there tomorrow. Okay, bedtime."  
In the next room, BK and Donghun were whispering in the kitchen. "Dude, you said you won't be more than an hour. It's been four... What were you doing? Jun was waiting out here. What did you two talk about? What's going to happen?"  
"Everything was fine. We caught up and talked for two or three hours. Granted we did drink a little but it well. Then we got something to eat and she dropped me off here. Nothing to stress about. You were right. We're grown adults and we can be civil. I think we might try to be friends again."  
BK seemed confused... "So that's it? That sounded way too easy... Are you sure you're okay with her here? No feelings resurfacing or anything?"  
Donghun assured him things will be okay from now on and that he had no feelings left for her. "Let's go to bed now. Don't think about it too much."  
When Donghun got to his room he immediately changed his clothes and laid down. "I didn't think that would good so well... She came back. Okay, we’re just friends. I can do that… I can do it. Just like old times."  
The members of A.C.E woke up early the next day. They were in high spirits and could tell Donghun seemed different today. Chan sat down next to him put his arm around him. "You seem like you're happier today? You look more relaxed now than you have in the past few days."  
"Oh really? I'm good. I finally got a good night's sleep is all."  
WOW smiled. "It must've been good to see your friend from home than! What'd you guys do yesterday? What's his name? Does he come to Seoul often?"  
"Yeah," Chan agreed. "What's his name? We could all go out to eat or something."  
Donghun got slightly nervous. "Oh... Yeah. He's cool. Hmm... We just chilled and went to go eat. Nothing interesting. Just two guys chilling."  
"Okay, but what's his name?" Chan insisted.  
"His name... Haha... He's from my old high school." Donghun took a sip of his water. "His name is... Yoonbin. Yeah, it's Yoonbin. We were on the dance team together."  
WOW chuckled. "Cool, well if he's ever in town invite him to come to eat with us."  
"Maybe... He works a lot. Anyway, what time is it? Mr. Choung will be here soon." Donghun quickly got up from the table to finish getting ready. When they got to the company everyone headed straight to the practice. The door to the back office was propped open. Jun walked over and knocked on the door while the others started stretching.  
"Good morning, noona! How are you? Did you sleep well? I brought this for you." Jun placed the food he had made on her desk. "I made extra. I thought you'd like some."  
She peered up from her laptop. " Oh my gosh. I wasn't excepting this, thank you, Jun! You didn't have to."  
"No, it's okay. You've been working hard for us so it was the lease I could do. If you ever want, I'll cook for you sometime! Anyway, I'll let you get back to work. What time are we leaving for the fitting today?"  
"Awww... That's so sweet of you, Jun. That would be nice!" She looked through her agenda and confirmed the time for their fitting. Jun thanked her and left to join the others.


	6. So It Begins

After I got done with my business calls, I checked the time. "Hmm... It's almost lunchtime. If I leave now, they can eat before the fitting." I got up and went to find Mr. Choung, who was in his office answering emails. I knocked on the door. “Hello, sir! I'm stepping out to get the getting lunch would you like anything while I'm out?"  
"You're so sweet. Yes, please but nothing too heavy." He chuckled. "My wife put me on a diet, so I got to be careful."  
"No problem! I'll be back in thirty minutes. I won't be long!"   
When I got back, I gave Mr. Choung his meal and went to the dance room. I slid the door open and found the guys in mid-performance. I quickly ran to the table and sat down so I could watch them finish up. Jun looked so handsome... Graceful even. Wow...As the music ended, I applauded them.  
Jun slicked back his hair. "Oh wow! Did you buy us lunch? Thank you, noona. This looks so good!"  
"Yeah, I don't know how long the fitting will be, so I figure it'd be best to eat now. I'm looking forward to the comeback." Jun smiled and pulled out a chair for me, he placed his hoodie on it like the last time. Everyone gathered around the table but this time Donghun sat to my right while Jun was on the left. Jun glistened as his sweat ran down the side of his face. I couldn't help but steal small glances at him as he eats, his smile brightened the room.  
Donghun interrupted my thoughts by tapping on my shoulder. "So, noona, how's your day going so far? Thank you for food."  
"Oh... Good. Just a lot of emails and calls! We've got a lot of work to do before the album drops." Donghun smiled. He grabbed one of the dumplings off my plate, by instinct, and put it in his mouth. We used to share food all the time but as far as anyone knew we just met for the first time a few days ago. It took him a moment to realize what he did.  
"Ah. I'm sorry, noona. I thought that was my plate. Here take one my mine." The members laughed and each gave me something from their plates to make up for Donghun. I told them not to fuss over it because it happens.   
"It's okay. I'm your friend, right? Friends can share. Thank you all very much!" When we got done with lunch and cleaned the practice room, I instructed the boys to ride with Mr. Choung and I'd follow behind them in mine.  
"Oh no," Mr. Choung interjected. "You're going to ride with us, stop wasting your gas! There's enough room for all of us. You can have the passenger that is if Donghun doesn't mind moving to the back."  
"Of course, I don't mind at all." Donghun happily smirked at me. "You're part of the team. So, yeah, we can all ride together. Let's get going."  
The next couple of months were busy for A.C.E from rehearsing, filming vlogs, going to variety shows and other programs. The album was complete and this month they would be releasing their concept photos teasers!  
During my time at Beat Interactive, I got to know BK, Chan, WOW more, and especially Jun. Of course, getting to know the "new Donghun" intriguing... It felt like he was a different person. It surprised me how easy it was to get back to being friends again. We would meet up now and then to get something to eat. It felt so nice having my old friend back, this Donghun’s listening skills have improved by a longshot. We did keep to texting most of the time though to avoid any suspicion.   
However, during the months of getting to Jun, he has come out of his shell and opened up to me more. In the mornings he always took it upon himself to bring me breakfast he had made the same morning. I never should have told him all I ate was two protein bars and a large coffee. Jun even started coming with me on errands, like picking up lunch, when he was free. Whenever he could he sat with me in my office sometimes just to talk or sit in silence reading a book. I enjoyed our conversations. Of course, most of it was about their comeback and their schedule because he wanted to be in the loop as leader of A.C.E. Then there were times we would just talk about anything or how our days were going. It was easy to open to Jun.  
As far as I knew everything was going smoothly. My career isn’t at risk, Donghun and I were friends again and CEO Kim was happy I decided to stay with Beat Interactive. One day, Jun and I were sitting in the office during their break. He was reading the comments from his phone, this put him in a good mood since we released the first teaser for their new music video.  
“Noona, all of CHOICE seem so happy! They’re saying too many kind words, I think I might do a Vlive later today. Would you like to sit with me while I do it, you can sit in front of me? I kind of want to do mukbang. I’ll treat us to bing su!” Jun was always so sweet and kind to me. This was the first time he asked him to join him during a Vlive.  
“I don’t see why not, fun sounds. Just let me know.” I looked down on phone. “I think it’s time for you to go back now I’ll see you later.” Jun left my office and I continued with the rest of my day. I spent so much of my time on the phone time flow by so fast.   
“Keeping busy, I see.” Donghun was standing in the doorway of my office. He walked in and sat himself down in front of me. “What’re you doing later? Want to get something to eat? It’s been a while.”  
“Later today? Hmm… I promised Jun that I would sit with him while he does a Vlive. If you want, we could get something you eat tomorrow tonight?”  
Donghun smirked. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Jun lately don’t you think? He’s in here all the time.”  
“I don’t see your point. The five of you are all welcome to sit in here during your break. You don’t have a problem with it?” I sat forward to lean on my desk. “Donghun, I’m your friend. If you have something to say just say it. Are you jealous?”  
“Me? Of Jun? Nope. I just only pointing it out. Jun is a very wonderful person. I’ve known him for years. He’s a good man.” Donghun got up and headed for the door. “Drinks tomorrow tonight is fine with me by the way.”  
“Sounds good. It’s almost seven, you guys should get dinner soon. Do you want me to pick something up and bring it here? You can pick.”  
“Chicken sounds good tonight. I’ll let them know. Thank you.”  
“I’ll go to the practice room with you no worries.”  
Donghun and I walked side by side to the dance room. He was acting a little odd, but I wasn’t sure what the problem was. He was lying, I’ve known him since we were children. I guess I’ll figure it out eventually.  
“Hey guys, I’m going to make a food run. Donghun suggested chicken if everyone is okay with that.”   
Jun smiled. “Anything you bring us we are grateful. Chicken sounds yummy! Can I go with you? I promised to buy you bing su for the Vlive later.”  
I blushed. “If everyone is okay with it. I don’t mind buy it while I’m out.”  
WOW pushed Jun forward. “We’re good, noona. You can take him. Make him carry everything since he wants to go.”  
I laughed. “I will. Come on, Jun. We’re taking my car.”  
Later after I got done eating dinner and straightening up the practice room Jun and I went to the studio for his Vlive. The others decided it take a break for the night and filming a vlog for CHOICE while Jun was away. I sat in front of him as he greeted the fans joining, he began to read the comments. He did his best to speak in English.  
“WOW… So many of you are here! Hello everyone! Did you like the teaser today? The next one will be coming out in a few hours. We worked hard on the album and can’t wait for you to hear it. I’m doing a mukbang for you guys today!”  
Jun ended up switching back to Korean. “I’m joined by my manager. Management has been working hard and helping us put this together for you. I have to get up early tomorrow, I just wanted to come say hi! I miss you all. Don’t worry we will be going on tour soon. Right, manager?”  
I whispered in agreement with Jun. He giggled at me as he ate his dessert. “Manager is shy guys. But they said yes! Okay, so I’m going to so answering some questions for you all before I go. Okay?”  
Throughout the Vlive Jun was so sweet to the fans. I laughed as I read the questions piling up on my phone. Soon enough I had to wave at Jun since it was getting close to going home. He told CHOICE goodnight and blew them kisses.  
He looked over at me. “I hope you enjoyed yourself. Thank you for sitting with me and translating some of the questions. Let me take that, I’ll throw it away.”  
“Thank you, Jun. No worries, I didn’t mind translating. Overall, you did well, all the fans are looking forward to the album. You answered so many of their questions.”  
“I’m just happy that they’re happy. I’ll work harder for CHOICE.” Jun looked down at the ground. “Thank you for believing in us too. Mr. Choung told us you had a lot of influence on the investors. I’m glad you stayed with us.” Jun started to blush. “Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?”  
Well, this caught me off guard. I have only been giving them high-fives up until this point. Don’t overthink it, it’s just a hug. One hug. “Aww… Sure thing, Jun.”  
Jun wrapped his arms around me, I could feel his chin on top of my head. His musk his practicing all day smelled sweet for some reason. Jun was warm. I didn’t mean for my face to get bury into his chest, but I didn’t want to pull away. This was quite a long hug too…  
“Jun…” I picked my head and met his gaze. “Jun… I- We shouldn’t…. Hmm.”  
Jun stared deeply into my eyes. It seemed as if he were trying to find the words to say but his mind was blank. He placed to forehead on mine, our lips inches away. “Noona, can I kiss you?”


	7. Complicated

“Jun? Jun? Hyung!” Chan smacked Jun on the shoulder. “Come on we’re home. What’s on your mind? You’re being weird.”  
Jun snapped out of his trance and smiled. “I’m fine. I’m great. Let’s all go inside and get ready for bed.”  
Jun hummed from the bathroom to his room. He pulled his blanket over his head and opened his phone.  
Jun: Are you home yet?  
Noona: Yes.  
Jun: Good, just making sure. Will you be at the office tomorrow?  
Noona: No, I’m off. I’m going to stay home and do some work though.  
Jun: I see… I wish I could see you.  
Noona: You could… I think we should talk.  
Jun: Should I come over tomorrow night?  
Noona: Sure.  
Jun: Then I will! See you tomorrow >.< Good night beautiful  
Noona: Goodnight.  
Jun smiled at the phone and peacefully drifted off to sleep. The next morning when he woke up he couldn’t wait to get the day started. He had got up a tad bit earlier than usual to get ready and cooked breakfast. When everyone got to the table it was obvious that something up with him. Unfortunately, BK had a bad feeling about what was up with Jun. He would have to talk to him later. Donghun also seemed suspicious of as well but at the point, his denial set in, and did his best to ignore Jun.  
Jun cleared his throat. “So, just so everyone knows I’m going to be out tonight. If that’s okay with you all?”  
WOW snickered. “I’m fine. Who are you hanging with tonight? Family? What time will you be back?”  
“Before ten for sure. I’m getting having dinner at a friend’s house. Since you have an early day today, we should all relax. Read some comments from CHOICE! They loved the second teaser! Maybe do a Vlive?” Everyone laughed and figured why Jun was so happy.  
Chan hugged Jun. “Awww, hyung, that’s why you’re so happy! This will be our best comeback yet!”  
“Yes! The feedback put me in such a fantastic mood. That’s why I did a live yesterday. I answered some fan questions too.” Although this was half true Jun wanted the day to be over so he could take the train and heading to her house already.  
Donghun interjected. “Well since we’re going to relax today, I’ll be meeting Yoonbin for a drink tonight. So, no need to wait up.”  
WOW and Chan looked at each. Chan just smiled. “That’s awesome! You should invite Yoonbin over soon. You hang out with him a lot, have fun.”  
“Okay, so you both are going out?” WOW rubbed his chin. “I guess we’re ordering taking tonight.”  
BK’s stomach started to churn… This was starting to get out of hand, but he needed to get more information. BK prayed that Jun was seeing a friend and not going where he thinks he’s going. All he could do was tell Jun to enjoy himself tonight.  
The day for A.C.E went by quickly and after their vocal lesson and Japanese class, they were free the rest of the evening. All Jun could do was replay in his mind all day was his kiss from last night. It was perfection, it felt like Jun was meant to find her. In the few prior relationships, Jun has had none of them equaled the chemistry he felt toward her. Over time Jun has gotten to know her well and could tell she was a straightforward woman. Tonight, was the night to come clean about his feelings. The kiss was just a step in the right direction. When Mr. Choung dropped off the boys at the dorm Jun went straight to shower and change his outfit.  
He stepped back and looked over himself in the mirror. “Okay, all-black looks classic.” Jun wondered if something was missing. “No… Okay. What else do I have?” Flustered Jun started to look through his clothes.  
Donghun stuck his head into the room. “Need help, bro?”  
“Yes, I don’t what to wear… I haven’t seen my friend in a while. I want to impress him.”  
“I see,” Donghun looked through clothes. “Try these. I don’t want you going there looking like you’re dressed for a funeral.”  
“Oh my God, hyung, thank you. This is perfect!” Jun quickly put on the clothes Donghun had chosen and checked himself out in the mirror again. Black loafers paired with distressed skinny jeans that cut off the ankle and the button –up red and black striped shirt. “It’s casual yet put together. I like it. Thank you again.”  
“You’re welcome. I guess we’ll see you later.” Jun nodded and grabbed his bag as he walked out of the door. Jun slipped his mask on and made his way to the train station.  
Not long after Jun left, Donghun also started getting ready as well. When he got out of the shower, he wiped the steam from the mirror to see his reflection. Donghun slicked back his hair and inhaled deeply. “Okay, tonight is the night. After months of reconnecting this is it. I’m telling her I want another chance. I’m wiser now and won’t make the same mistakes.”  
“Hey, hyung, are you still in there?” BK was standing outside the bathroom. He seemed panicked and needed to know where Donghun’s head was at. “Can I talk to you for a second?”  
Donghun opened the door and stepped into the hall. “Is there something wrong? What’s is it?”  
BK guided Donghun to his room so they could be alone. “BK, can we please hurry this up? I’m cold and need to finish getting ready. This towel isn’t enough.”  
“I’ll be quick. Tonight, be honest, we’ve been talking about this for months. You’re going to see, manager, again aren’t you?”  
Donghun raised his eyebrow. “Yes, so? I’ve been telling you. You already know that. Why?”  
BK could make this situation worse. Jun had been confided in him for months about getting closer to the manager too, this was the first time Jun was could be meeting her outside of work, but he wasn’t sure how she felt. Both Jun and Donghun trusted him to keep their secrets… Could he betray one friend and save the other? These past months all BK has heard was how Donghun was happily reconnecting with his love again, but he knew he still had feelings for her. The lair… Then there was Jun’s lovesick puppy routine… For months he has heard these two men pour their hearts over a girl who he considers a friend. He didn’t want to lose her either… But something had to be done.  
“Hyung, I know you’ve been lying to me. You said all your old feelings for her were gone. Tell me the truth now. Do you still love her?”  
Donghun was taken back but he couldn’t do this any longer. “I do… I always have. I’m sorry. But tonight is different. You already know all this. We’ve been rekindling our friendship. That how it’s always been. I want another chance. We’re meeting for drinks tonight, she promised.”  
“Well, I don’t think it’s smart for you to go out tonight. This isn’t worth it.” BK had to once again buy himself some time… He had to speak with Jun. He knew exactly Jun was going. “Think please, hyung. Stay here and think about what you’re risking.”  
“This is about Jun, isn’t it? I knew you’ve noticed it too. He wasn’t always in her office and finding excuses to be alone with her. Jun doesn’t know her the way I do. Well, I think you’re wrong. She promised me we’d meet up for drinks and she’s never canceled on me. I’m going to finished getting dressed and I’m leaving.” Donghun walking out of BK’s room in a harsh stride.  
BK took a deep breath and sat on his bed. “Idiot… He’s not listening. Stubborn fool. I’m just going to pray that Jun is meeting a friend tonight.”  
The train from the dorm didn’t take as long as Jun thought. Before he knew it, he was at the front door of her apartment. Jun enter the building and was greeted by the doorman and office desk clerk. She had texted Jun her address and apartment number, unit 414 on the fourth floor. When Jun got to her door, he grew nervous and was scared to knock. She was just on the other side of that door… All he had to do was knock. “I can do this.” Jun knock on the door three times, waiting for it to open.  
“Hey, Jun, come on in. You look nice.” There she was. Jun could feel his heart beating faster… He’s always seen her in work attire… This was the first time he’s seen her outside of a pants suit. Her wavy hair was draped on her shoulders and she wore tight black legging with a gray fitted sweater. Of course, he knew she was working from home. She looked cozy and relaxed, the entire apartment was like mixed berries and vanilla. As he walked into the apartment, he could tell she minimalist person, everything had a place and a purpose. Her style was very modern and hints of gray.  
She went straight into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Jun stood in the middle of the living room not sure what do to next. “Jun, did you eat yet? I was craving Italian, so I cooked. Do you want any? I have wine. I can pour you a glass. Come sit.”  
Jun nervously pulled one of the barstools and sat in front of her. “Wine sounds nice. I haven’t eaten, yet. Thank you for cooking.”  
When they got done eating and catching up on their day. She suggested that they talk over on the couch, Jun close to her but she moved away. This confused him. “Did I do something wrong?” Their senses were dulled down by the wine, Jun tried his best to focus.  
“No, Jun, you didn’t. It’s me. I’m sorry….” She sipped on her wine. “I made a mistake. I was in the moment. I regret it right after it happened. I just hope you can forgive me. Kissing you was wrong; I never should’ve let it go that far.”  
“I don’t understand. What’re you talking about?” Jun was stunned and sad. Last night when he asked her if he could kiss her, she said yes… “I’m so confused.”  
“Jun, we work together, it’s wrong. Plus, you don’t know somethings about me, I can’t let you pretend that everything is fine when it’s not. I’m sorry if I led you on and made you feel some kind of way towards me.” She scooted far away from Jun.  
“Well, whenever you’re hiding of me it can wait. I like you and I just want to know if you like me now. Last night when I kissed you… I thought that was you expressing that you felt the same.” Jun finished his wine and set it on the table. “Look, the past few months I’ve spent with you in my eyes was amazing. I felt like we made a connection. We talked about everything… Now you’re pulling away. Why?”  
“You still don’t know me, I’m just an idea. You like the idea of being with me, Jun. I thought it’d be easier to tell you in person… This was a mistake too. I’m so… so stupid.” Jun saw tears started to form in her eyes. “Listen, you don’t know me the way you think you do. We can’t risk both of our careers for this. We both know that this is wrong.”  
Jun wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her trembling. “I’m sorry I made you feel this. But, I’m not sorry for my feelings. You’re wrong…I like you. I want to get to know you more… If you’ve been hurt before I promise, I’ll do my best to be better. But, please look me in my eyes and tell me you don’t feel anything towards me.”  
He picked up her head to meet Jun’s eyes. They were sad and conflicted, unsure of what to say. Jun wiped the tears from her face. “I do like you, Jun. But my life is more complicated than it looks…”  
“Then that’s something we’ll work at it.” Jun leaned in closer and gently kissed her on the lips. “Let’s just lay here until I have to leave, okay? We don’t have to talk at all. I just want to you know I’m here for you and willing to listen. But, only if you’re comfortable.”  
Meanwhile, in downtown Seoul Donghun had been waiting at their favorite restaurant for the past hour. He’s called her phone five times and texted her but no answer. “What the fuck. She said tonight was fine. This is where we always meeting… She seriously forgot about me?” Donghun took out his phone and reread the texts he had sent. “Was I too aggressive or something?”  
Donghun: Hey! I’m at our favorite spot. What do you want to drink?  
Donghun: Did you eat yet?  
Donghun: Are you still working?  
Donghun: Have you left yet or are you still get ready? No rush just wondering.  
Donghun: Are you on the way?  
Donghun: Hello?  
Donghun: Did I do something wrong?  
Donghun: Are you okay?  
He stared at the time on his phone. Donghun felt his chest get tight as he downed a shot. “She really must have forgotten about me. I guess I’ll go home. No point in staying out so late if she’s not here. It’s no fun drinking alone…”  
Donghun finished the rest of his food and made his way back to the dorm. A piece of him knew what she was doing but he didn’t want to think about it too much because it would just make him even angrier. By the time he had gotten home everyone was asleep except for BK, who is laying on the couch on his phone. Donghun slouched down next to him and watery eyes. “Hey….”  
BK sat up and put his arm around his shoulders. “Hey man…”  
“I’m sorry for being so stubborn and for lying to you. I should’ve just stayed home. I was there for a whole hour… She forgot about me… Jun isn’t home, yet is he?” Donghun’s voice was harsh, it grew hard for him to speak.  
“No… He’s still out.” BK swallowed his pride, he had to talk to Jun. “But, don’t worry he’ll be home soon. Just go to bed, okay?”  
“I’m not stupid…I know what’s been going on for months. Jun isn’t good at hiding things… I know he likes her. Is that what you’ve been hiding? It’s obvious.” Donghun wiped a tear from his cheek.  
“I’m not one to tell people’s business. It’s not my truth to tell. I’m only here to be your friend and listen. Who knows… Jun could be with a friend right now?” Jun was the only one outside of the web of complications created by the manager and Donghun. Telling Donghun’s history wasn’t his past to share. “This could tear us apart, Donghun… I don’t mean to sound harsh because she’s my friend too, but I don’t think she’s worth it anymore. I’m sorry… Listening to you and Jun has been a never-ending of insanity. It’s been five years… Why would she want you back from that long, huh? Let her go… She’s toxic. Look at what she’s doing to you. I -”  
“Shut up…” BK's eyes widen as Donghun face became emotionless. “Just shut up. If anyone is to blame, it’s me. I should’ve said something to her that one time she came to the dorm.”  
“She’s been here before? When?” This was the first time BK was hearing of this. He’s never seen her here nor did he ever call her being at the dorm.  
“Like I said I’m not stupid… There was one time she came here, and I thought it was just me here. I didn’t know Jun came home early. I didn’t even hear him come in… I invited her over for lunch and I told her to come to my room, but she walked into Jun’s room by accident while he was changing.” Donghun cleared his throat. “I’ve known for a while of her possible feelings for Jun. That was so awkward, we all end up going to get lunch that day and promised not to talk about it… When we all sat together, I felt like the third wheel… Me, tagging along on their lunch date.”  
“Why are you just bringing this up now?” Turned to face Donghun. “So, you’ve seen them interact together?”  
“Yes, it broke me. I chose to ignore it… I felt like I was invisible. We’ve always been a little toxic together since we were children. It’s always been us… I’ve always had her to myself. Never shared her… I loved her that much.” Donghun felt his chest tense up as he spoke. “I never forgot about her. Every girl I’ve been with after her, none of them could replace her. I still love her. She’s had my heart since I was 11 years old before I even knew what love felt like.”  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying. So, you both are toxic… Maybe it’s the fact you’ve always been so comfortable with just her you never gave anyone else a chance to have your heart. That’s horrible…” BK was starting to see where this was going…  
“Yes, I’m aware. But she knows that too. When we were young, we fought and breakup multiple times and always managed to find our way back to each other. Our breaks only lasted a day. This time isn’t any different than the others.”  
BK sighed heavily. “I have a feeling this isn’t going to pan out well… You sound crazy.”  
“Trust me I know, but this is my chance to make things right. I won’t make the same mistakes I did back then. You can stay out here and waiting for Jun if you want. I’m going to bed.”  
Back at the apartment, Jun and Donghun’s EX say there on the couch. She opened up and only gave Jun the information he needed. “I think I’m a toxic person, Jun. I’ve only had one other serious love in my life… Everyone was after him didn’t feel right. I know I sound terrible, but I feel I can never truly run away from the past when it follows me around. It’s always felt like he’s always had a hold on me…We made all kinds of plans when we were young… I don’t want you feeling like you’re second to anyone. I feel like you are sincere and different. I don’t deserve you.”  
Jun placed his hand on her cheek and pecked her on the lips. “Well, I think you do. No one ever forgets their first love, but I don’t mind being the one to try and make you forget. I want you… Any demons from the past can be erased, it sounds like you never got closure. I’ll be my best to be there for you. I don’t want you throwing away a chance to be happy. Remember when we danced together in the practice room? Where’s that girl? The way we moved together felt right. You weren’t rusty at all…”  
“That was fun. You had a hard time keeping up.” Jun suddenly got up. “What’re you doing, Jun?”  
“I want to dance with you. Come on. Just for a moment? Please?” He took his phone out of his pocket and started to play “All of Me” by John Legend “One dance then I’ll leave okay?”  
“Just one, Jun.” As the song played, she and Jun slow dance in the middle of her living room. Their foreheads met and lips were inches apart from each other. Jun knew this was his chance to prove himself. He stared into her eyes they danced and grinned. “What’re you smiling for?”  
“No reason. I don’t want to go home… I’d rather stay with you.” The song finished and Jun was hesitant to let go. “I want you…”  
“Then don’t go home…” Jun chuckled but the look on her face was serious. “Stay here. Do you want to go to my room?”  
Jun couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he was too hazed from the alcohol. They found themselves on top of each other in an instant. Before Jun continued removing his clothes, he stared at her as she laid there in her underwear. “So, do you want to do this?”  
“I’m pretty sure I do. I trust you, Jun. But if don’t want to it’s okay…” Jun leaned in and began to kiss her inner thigh up to her lips.  
“I do…” Jun continued to undress. He took off her panties slowly and started to go down on her. Her moaning was enough for him for a while. Jun wiped his mouth and picked his head up. “Do you have any condoms?” She nodded then grabbed one from her nightstand. Jun quickly tore it open with his teeth and slid it on. He dragged her hips towards him, and his hard cock entered with ease. She dug her nails into his as he thrust deeper inside her. Jun kept his breathing steady and moved slowly… He’d been wanting to make love her to for so long he couldn't believe it was happening.  
She looked over at the nightstand to see her phone ringing but couldn’t see the name. “Jun, my phone… It’s vibrating. It could be important.”  
He turned her face towards his. “Don’t worry about it… Ignore it.”  
Jun gently kissed her neck as he made his way down her body, caressing her breasts with his tongue. “You have such a beautiful body…” Jun run his hands through her hair as began to increase his speed. He didn’t want to think too hard about it. Just let go, he thought.  
“Jun… I can get it top?” Jun was nervous yet intrigued. He shook his head and propped her up, so they were facing each other. He kept in rhythm with her as she rode his cock. They embraced each other, bodies intertwined, Jun had never had anyone take control the way she did. Jun spun and pinned her down. “Turn around.”  
Jun had her on face down as she screamed into the pillows, railing her hard from the back. “Jun… I can’t take it anymore…” He took his cock out and rolled her over. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting this…” They both sat up next to each other, she eyed Jun for a moment before spitting on her hand. She slid off the condom and started lightly stroke his dick before fully deep throating him. Jun wrapped his fingers into her hair, he moaned. Jun didn’t want this to end. He told her to stop before he came in her mouth.  
When she came up Jun tilted her chin up and kissed her. “I’m going to make you wish you hadn’t done that… I’m going to have you screaming my name when I’m done with you.” Jun put on another condom and picked her up. He had her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. She begged for mercy and called out. “JUN!”  
She was amazed by Jun’s stamina; he held up her so long he could feel her cum running down his legs. He stopped after he finally came and set her on the bed. “Spread your legs.”  
She did was Jun said her to without any questions. He stuck his finger inside her as well as stimulate her clit. Her were legs shaking… Jun pulled his fingers out to lick them. “You taste so sweet…”  
She and Jun laid there next to each other smiling; her face rested on Jun’s chest. They were soberer at this moment and exhausted. Jun watched her as she drifted off into her sleep. He sighed and whispered to himself. “I promise I can make you forgot all your demons. I don’t know if this is too fast, but I want to wake up next to you every morning…  
The next day Jun woke up in a daze, he felt like he’d woken up from a good dream. Then he realized where he was and smiled. Jun turned over to find her sleeping, her back was exposed, and her hair was a mess. He scooted closer and pecked her on the forehead as he ran his fingers down her back. She yawned and open her eyes to find Jun staring at her. “Good morning, Jun.”  
“Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?” He sighed. “I hate to cut this morning short, but I need to get back home. It’s almost seven… Mr. Choung is going to be at the dorm at nine to pick us up…” Jun looked at his phone see fifteen missed call from BK. “I got to get going…”  
“Don’t worry, get dressed and give me twenty minutes and I’ll take you back.” Jun shook his head and they both got up.  
Back at the dorm, the members had been awake for very long. Jun had texted BK that he drank a little too much at his friend’s house and stayed the night. He would be home soon. Donghun knew exactly where Jun was… Jun doesn’t know her the way he did. When Jun finally got back, he showered and got ready in a flash. As he was changing his clothes Donghun leaned on the doorframe with a smug look on his face. “So… I bet you had a lot of fun last night?”  
Jun shrugged. “Yeah… I guess. Everything was fine.”  
“Good…So, can I talk to you later today? Just us, when are you’re free.” Donghun smirked at Jun. “There’s something I want to discuss with you.”  
“Sure thing!” Jun didn’t think anything of it. “We can talk during break today.”  
Donghun nodded and left with his thoughts. The entire day the energy between Donghun and Jun grew awkward. Mr. Choung was the only manager in the building because CEO Kim decided to send her on some errands. She wouldn’t be back until later today. When it came timing for their break Jun and Donghun went to the other practice room. Donghun pulled out a chair and sat, he motioned for Jun to joined him.  
“Donghun, what’s going on?” Jun was confused and wanted to understand why he was acting this way.  
“For starters, I’m sorry for lying to you these past few months.” Donghun wasn’t sure if he wanted to even have this talk anymore, it was too late to turn back. “All of the respect for everyone here, we didn’t think anyone should know… I wanted to tell you that manager and I have had a history together. I’ve known her since we were children and if you don’t believe me ask her where she got that scar on her left knee from. I’m the one who taught her how to ride a bike.”.  
Jun thought back to last night… There was a scar on her left knee. “Why are you saying all this now? You’re just jealous, aren’t you? You don’t have to lie.”  
“Jealous? If you want to call it that. I don’t care what happened between you two last night, but I think it would be wise to stop seeing her. I’m completely aware that I sound horrible, but I’m not stupid and have known about your feelings for months.” Donghun continued to tell Jun everything from their childhood from their complicated relationship now  
Jun’s heart began to sink into his stomach… The demon she was talking about was Donghun. “I suppose you think I’ll always be second to you, huh? It’s probably been years… What makes you think she still wants you?”  
“I’m just saying… I think it’d be best if you stopped seeing her. I was foolish when we were young and I’m sorry, but I don’t want to lose her again. Not even to you. I look at you like my brother… I just hope you can see where I’m coming from.” Donghun got up and patted Jun on the shoulder.  
Hearing his sent Jun’s mind into a panic… All this time he’s gotten to know her and the experiences she had… When she told him about making kimchi in the summer, snow sledding during Christmas, dance team… Everything was with Donghun. “Does this change things…”


	8. I Fucked UP

I swear I kept making one bad decision after another… Everything was fine. But, no, I let Jun kiss me. That trickled into even more bad choices after… What have I done? Everything was going just right. My career wasn’t in danger, Donghun and I made up, the boy’s careers were on a steady climb… Now, I don’t even want to go back to the company. I’d rather stay out all day. Luckily this morning CEO needed me to errands for her, so I wouldn’t have to face Donghun. I’m so stupid… I know I have feelings for Jun, I know that. But now everything makes sense and I knew Donghun was lying. Right after I dropped Jun off, I checked on my phone and found all the texts and calls from Donghun the night before. My God… I can’t believe I forgot.  
I sat in my car for a while pondering my thoughts. I knew things between Donghun, and I was going too well. My heart feels torn… I never should’ve come back to Seoul. “I’m so stupid, but you screw, Donghun. Such a lair… I knew something was wrong.”  
When I got back to Beat Interactive everything seemed okay. I made a dash for my office and prayed on one would notice me. “Okay, I’m just going to work. The schedule today isn’t too bad… I just have to avoid going into the practice room.”  
“I see you’re back.” BK was standing in the doorway; his face was plain. “Can I talk to you?”  
“Yeah, BK. What’s wrong?”  
He sat down in front of me. “I’m sorry doing this now but I couldn’t find the right time. I saw you running in.”  
“You can talk to me about anything. What’s on your mind?” Thank God it was BK, if it were Donghun or Jun I don’t know what I would’ve done.  
“Noona, you’re my friend, right?” I shook my head assuring him we were. “Since you’re my friend I think I can tell you this in confidence. I’m not doing to be nasty… But I think it would be best if you left.”  
“BK…” That was a slap in the face. But I know he was right.  
“I know everything that’s been going on between you, Donghun, and Jun. They’ve both been confiding in me for months all about you and it’s ruining their friendship. You… and Donghun are both toxic. I can’t tell what you feel for either of them. Do you love Donghun still or do you love Jun? What’re you doing? I’m telling you this as a friend… I’ve grown to love you like a sister, but you know this is bad. What the three of you are doing… I’ve had enough.” BK’s face was hardened and serious.  
“I’m sorry for everything… You’re right. I should leave, someone can take over.” BK wasn’t wrong in the slightest. But his words did hurt… “I’ll tell Ms. Kim I’m not feeling too well. I’ll file for a replacement this week.”  
“Yeah, I think you sure leave… I’m sorry.” I stood up from my desk and hugged BK. He walked me to my car and told me goodbye. It was best the neither Donghun nor Jun saw me leave.  
The rest of the day I didn’t have the strength to do anything. I had some much thinking to do, this was my career and my life… Somehow, I managed to screw up my life in a matter of months… The only thing I managed to do all day was pop open a bottle of wine and lay on my couch. I turned my phone completely off and ate my feelings. A few hours went by and I suddenly heard knocking at my door.  
“Noona! Hello! It’s me, Chan! Sehyoon is here too! Can you open the door, please? We heard you were feeling well.” In my drunken haze, I opened the door and let them in.  
“Hey, you two… What’re you doing here?” I couldn’t help but hug them, there were the only two who weren’t mad at me.  
WOW shook his head and helped you back onto the couch. “Oh my God… You smell like alcohol. I’m going to make you some tea. Chan, sit with her please.”  
“Noona, what happened to you?” Chan looked at me with sad eyes. He seemed so confused… I didn’t know what to tell them. They insisted on spending some time with me for while before they went back to the dorm. Once I sobered up Chan put on “Ouran Host Club” on my big screen. “This is your favorite anime, right, noona?”  
I could help but grin. “Yes, Chan, it is… Thank you.” I placed on my head on his shoulder and hugged him. “Thank you both for coming.”  
“Oh no… Noona. Don’t cry… We’re your friends remember?” Chan motioned Sehyoon to grab the tissues on my counter.  
Sehyoon handed me the box. “Noona, I don’t know what you’re going through. But if it makes you feel better, we believe in you. Thank you for being so good to us. I support you no matter no. You’re so much tough than this… Crying isn’t you.”  
“Yeah, tough noona always knows what to do. That’s you!” Their words of encouragement almost lifted my spirits but sadly I couldn’t tell them about what was happening. I couldn’t bring them into this web of chaos… Poor BK, he’d been part of this since the beginning. I couldn’t imagine how much torture he was in.  
Chan and Sehyoon were kind enough to stay with me until it got a little. Before they left, they made sure I had eaten and hugged me goodbye.  
Sehyoon examined my face, Chan stood behind him. “Okay, noona, no more drinking? Drink water, please. If you need to talk just call us. But, seriously, no more alcohol. Got it?”  
“Get better!” Chan said. “I hope we help just a little. I don’t like it when my friends are sad.”  
I smiled at them. “I’ll do my best. Thank you, guys, I appreciate it.” I hugged them at least time before walking them to the elevator.  
When I got back inside of my apartment it was about 9:30, I went to the kitchen and brewed myself some chamomile tea. I need some space to time and think about what to do… By the time I went to bed, it was about 3 AM and for some reason, I heard a knock at the door. I stood there on the other side of the door, waiting to hear who it was.  
Whoever it was knocked three more times before speaking. “Noona, it’s me. Jun… Please door the door. I’m sorry it’s so late… I just couldn’t stop thinking.”

Five hours earlier….  
Back at the dorm, the only ones who were there were BK, Donghun, and Jun. The tension and the awkwardness were thick since they had gotten home hours ago. They all sat in the living room waiting for Sehyoon and Chan to get back. BK grew impatient and spoke. “Whatever is going on between you both, I just wanted to say that I’ve had enough. I’m sick of keeping secrets and I’m not going be part of your bullshit anymore. We’re supposed to be a family and a team. Now you at you both… You looked stupid. Secrets are tearing us apart. So, whatever you two want to say to each other go ahead.”   
“Yeah, Jun, what’s on your mind. You’re being pretty silent over there.” Donghun glared at Jun, who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
Jun tried to compose himself and took in a deep breath. “You piss me off and you’re sick in the head.”  
“Me? I’m sick?” Donghun sat up on the couch, interested in what Jun had to say. “Go on, Jun, speak. Your kind of like a puppy that way. Always following people around, do as you’re told.”  
“Piss off, you bastard! First of all, you’re a fucking asshole. Why would you lie about not knowing her? Who cares?”  
Donghun looked at Jun with a smug look. “It was her idea! We both meet up and agreed for the sake of both of our careers that we pretend to know each. I don’t see the problem with that.”  
Jun couldn’t help but raise his voice. “Well, it was stupid. Or you could’ve at least told us! We would’ve kept your secret. Business, aside, you haven’t seen or spoken to her in how long? What makes you think she would even want you back? That’s childish… You’re the demon she told me about. For some reason, she can’t seem to be happy with anyone else because of you. The way you ended things… Neither of you got any kind of closure. You were part of her life so long and you, what, disappeared like a ghost. You’re so selfish. Does she even know you still love her? The entire time I’ve been getting to know her, where were you, Donghun? Where?”  
“I’ve been spending the entire time she’s been here. Was I stupid and should’ve come clean sooner? Maybe. It’s been like that since we were children. Our entire childhood it’s always been us. I’m not going to sit here and let you take her away. I wanted to reconnect her with again and ask her for another. We went out together all the time.” Donghun stood to walk in the direction of the kitchen.  
Jun couldn’t believe what he was hearing and meet Donghun halfway. They were face to face ready to tear into. BK got up and wedged himself in the middle. “Both of you stop. Either of you owns her! Let her decide… You both are supposed to be family.”  
Jun nudged BK onto the couch and reached for Donghun’s collar. “You’re so fucking selfish. You’re delusional.” Jun pinned Donghun against the wall, his eyes were in nearly in tears. “I’ve never seen this side of you. Does something about her make you crazy or something? This isn’t you.”  
BK watched in horror… He’d never seen them act this way before, he couldn’t move.  
“Well, if I’m crazy it is what is…” Donghun took Jun’s hands off his collar. “We’ll just let her choose. Whatever happened just accept it.”  
“What if she doesn’t choose you? What will you then, huh?” Jun stepped back and eyed Donghun.  
“We’ll see…” Donghun smirked and went to his room, he locked the door behind him, and Jun did the same.  
Just then Chan and Sehyoon walked through the door to found BK staying on the couch with a horrified expression. They walked up and sat down next to him.   
“Hyung,” Chan tapped BK on the shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
BK leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I don’t know anymore. I’m in over my head…”  
Sehyoon raised his eyebrow. “Should we go check on them? It looks like they’re fighting. If that’s the case, we all need to sit down and discuss it.”  
“No, this is something we can’t help them with…I’ve never seen one person make two people so crazy before. It’s late… I don’t think Jun will open his door anytime soon. Chan, you can sleep in our room tonight. I don’t want you to sleep on the couch.” Chan agreed as he followed BK and Sehyoon back to their room.  
A few hours past and Jun could barely sleep. Without any hesitation, he got dressed and reach for his wallet and phone. It was about 2:30 in the morning… He had to sneak out and see her.


	9. I'm Sorry, JUN

When I opened the door, it was Jun. His clothes and hair were damp for the rain. He looked as if he’d been crying… “Can I please come inside. No one knows I’m here.”  
“Yeah, of course. Come in…” Something in my gut told me to kick him out but I didn’t have the heart. I went to my bathroom and got a towel to dry him off with as he sat on my couch with an emotionless face. I patted him dry as I spoke. “Jun… Can talk to me. Please? I’m starting to worry.”  
Jun snatched the towel from my hand. “I’ll dry myself off if that’s okay with you.”  
“No, it’s fine…” His tone was harsh but shaken. Something must have happened today; I have a feeling it wasn’t good.  
“I’m going to speak and when I’m done you can tell me what you think. Okay?” I shook my head. “I’m not one to judge someone by their past. Everyone has a past. I’m just trying to make sense of everything and why. During these months that I’ve gotten to know you, I mean I wanted to get to know you. The first time I saw you at dinner, I was stunned by you. The entire time… I sit with you in your office, went with you on errands, it’s been a while since I’ve wanted to be around someone so bad. Come to found out… That you’ve been hanging out with Donghun this whole time too? Anything conversation we had together, was any of that real? Please answer honestly, that’s all I care about.”  
My heart sunk into my knotted stomach. Donghun… He must’ve confronted him. “Yes, those were real. Everything I’ve told you about myself is real. I’m sorry for lying… But, you’re right. Donghun and I have been seeing each other outside of work. That’s true.”  
“So, just to confirm… You and Donghun had a history together. Everything he said today was true? Everything from your childhood here, all true?” Jun's voice became soft and it sounded like he was choking. “Even that scar on your knee… Why did you two lie to everyone? You pretended like you didn’t know each other… When did you resolve things?”  
I sighed; my voice was trembling. “Yes, all of it is true. I’m an open book, Jun. I’ll tell you anything you want… I’m sorry for lying to you about my history with Donghun. We both lied…When I first learned of your company for work, when I heard the tracks, I didn’t recognize Donghun’s voice. At the point it’d had been five years, I had seen or heard from him. When everything was done and I meet you all, there he was. We had left things unsettled and I wasn’t sure what to do… I didn’t want to throw this chance away and my career I worked so hard to get. I fought for where I am today. The first time I came with you all to your fitting we talked and the next day we meet up to talk. He seemed more composed and as he had changed… It felt like talking to an old friend. We thought it would be best for the sake of our career to keeps our mouths shut… But old habits die hard.”  
“Tell me this… Last night when I was here… Did you mean it when you said you liked me?” Jun’s face softened and he placed his hand on my cheek. “Was the real?”  
“Yes, Jun. I like you… Like I said things right now are complicated. I need time to figure things out… My entire life it was always Donghun and me… Back then I thought we were endgame. Granted our relationship was insane at some points but that’s what made us “us”. With you, I don’t have to think and it's calm. You’re different from each other in many ways, Jun. I understand if you don’t want to see me after all that I’ve done. I’ve had a feeling about Donghun’s feelings, but I was ignorant and shoved them off like nothing. I should’ve confronted him… The truth is I could never hate Donghun. I need time to think if any of this is even worth it anymore. Seeing him again has messed with my head these past months.” Jun took his hand away and sighed heavily.  
“You sound like a confused teenage girl, but you’re a grown woman. Love is always worth it… Look at me, here I am… I practically jumped out of bed in the middle of the night just to get you to tell me the truth. That’s one tragic love-sick puppy, huh?” Jun pressed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. “I know I sound stupid, but I still like you. I should be angry and hate you but I know that’s the wrong choice. You’re a good person. If space is what you need take it, just please always but honest with me. Just answer this, do you still love Donghun?”  
“Well, if all you want is my honestly… I can give you that. But, I’m sad to say that I think I still might have feelings for him. I never really did forget about him… As hard as I tried, I can’t just turn off my feelings, Jun.” I pulled away from him. “You deserve better than me…”  
“As much as that hurt you were honest. For now, I think it’d be best if you did have your space. Whatever choice you make I will not hold anything over you. Let’s your life and your happiness. Whether or not it’s with either of us is on you.” Jun gave me a hugged and got up.  
I reached for his hand. “I can take you back if you need me to…It’s so late.”  
“No, it’s fine. I think the night to air will help me think too… The bus stop isn’t too far from here. If it makes you feel better, I’ll text you when I got back. Promise.” Although I would’ve felt my assured if I had driven him myself, Jun insisted on taking the bus and told me to go to bed. I stayed up until he texted me that he was back at the dorm. That was the most worrisome forty minutes of my life… Jun, I don’t deserve someone like you.  
When I woke up in the morning it felt as if everything, I had gone through was a horrible fanfiction written by a sad, horny millennial. But sadly, it was all real and I couldn’t find the strength to do anything… This isn’t me. Lucky for me today was my off day so, I didn’t need to call in sick. I spent my morning packing my things to go to see my parents for a while and drafting the emails I had to spend to CEO Kim and my boss, Mrs. Suh. I had to leave Seoul as soon as possible. Nothing here makes any sense anymore. I had one goal and one only. That was to get Q.K.C Entertainment to invest in all the potential companies I had on my list. But, no, I was stupid… But, having the first-hand experience… I needed it. I knew I should’ve suggested Brand New Music, they had AB6IX. I should’ve known something I was off when I listened to those tracks Mr. Choung had me listen to.  
My mind began to spiral, I felt so lightheaded. I’ve managed to spend my entire day preparing to run away I forgot to eat at all. I sat down and forced myself to eat something, anything. It took me nearly an hour to finish one meal… My stomach felt too tied up, it was hard to think straight. My heart feels like it’s splitting in two… I downed as much water as I could to at least keep my stomach full… I can’t remember that last time I’ve had a middle breakdown this intense. All I had to do is make it through tonight, after that, I’m home free.  
Some time passed and the evening set in. It’s six o’clock, I can get some sleep now than leave first thing in the morning. My bags were packed, all I needed to do was send out the emails I drafted earlier. It had taken everything I had to sit down and type away my reasons for needing to leave. They were all lies… I couldn’t explain to them that I knew one of the idols beforehand and I slept with the other, both were conflicts of interest. All things considered, leaving is my best option.  
I placed all my luggage at the door then turned to go to my room. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door… I stood on the other side. “Who’s there?”  
“It’s me…” That voice… I knew exactly who it was. Donghun.  
“Go away…” I huffed. This was a sign from God I needed to leave. He continued to knock, asking me to let him in. I gave in and cracked the door open… Why am I so weak?  
Donghun eyes were red and his face looked flushed… Was he drunk? I didn’t smell any alcohol on him. “Can I please talk to you? Let me in… Please?”  
Like a fool, I let him into my apartment. He stood in the middle of the living room and looked ahead. “I like your place. It’s your style… Can we sit down and talk?” He sat on my couch, I joined him but maintained my distance.  
“About what, Donghun? You managed to let all the skeletons out of the closet, there’s’ nothing to talk about.”  
He sighed. “I guess, I do all the talking… I know Jun came here last night. Just like him, I was having a hard time sleeping too. I heard him leave. I’m guessing he came here to convince you to choose him or something? If that was the case… I’m here to tell you otherwise.”  
I glared at him, so stupid… There he goes, once again assuming everything. “Whatever I talked about with Jun isn’t your business. So, don’t bother asking…”  
“That’s fine with me… I’m just going to say what I have to say.” Donghun scooted closer to me in an attempt to grab my hand. “I’m aware I sound like a terrible person. Everything up to us meeting again at dinner until now… I had a feeling it would all take sour. I know we agreed to be civil and be friends, but I can’t. Being with you all this time, reconnecting, and having you in my life. I wanted another chance… I want to make things right. I loved you back then and I still do. I still have this too… I never forgot. It served as a bad reminder.” He pulled out the sunflower bracelet he’d gotten me before I left of college. “I couldn’t throw it away; this was the only thing I had left of you. I know I was selfish back then but I’m working on it, I swear. I’m not that person from six years ago. I knew I made a mistake….”  
I backed away and crossed my arms. “Donghun… You still don’t get it. If you felt all of this why come clean now? Why didn’t you call me back when I did reach out after we fought? Better yet, why didn’t you pick up? You’ve managed to ignore and forget about me all that time we were apart? Not once did you reach out… I’m not stupid. I know exactly what you were doing… Everyone wants to fuck a wannabe idol… You buried yourself in so much pussy, you didn’t even think about me until you saw me again. We came clean at the park when we met up, so don’t lie to my face. Why suddenly, when I think I finally found a genuine guy too, I don’t know, actually have a healthy relationship with you ruin everything! I knew you were fucking lying this entire time about your feelings, yet you did nothing. I thought I was crazy and shoved it off.”  
“Why did it have to be Jun? Jun of all people? You’re in the same group… Don’t you think that’s a slap in the face? If you knew how I felt this whole time, why didn’t you talk to me? All-” I couldn’t take it anymore after he started to raise his voice. I stood up and got in front of him.  
“This is what I’m talking about! Everything isn’t about you! This is what I’m sick of, Donghun. This shit isn’t healthy. Look at us! All of the assuming and fighting…I'm tired of …” Donghun got up for from the couch and stared down at me.  
“You’re tired? I want us to have a healthy relationship too. Just think… please. I love you and still want to be with you. Just let me prove myself… I’ve changed.”  
“Look at what you’re doing…. You’re not listening again. You say you changed but…” My heart started to race. My God… He’s so beautiful. I can feel myself wanting to give in to him. Donghun rested his forehead on mine and we stood there in silence. My stomach turned and my mind went blank. It’s always been this way. I’m always going to be wrapped around his finger… I can’t think straight.  
Donghun tilted my chin up and traced his thumb on my lips. “Can I kiss you…”  
My morals slipped away as I got onto my tiptoe and kissed Donghun. These lips, I haven’t felt their touch in so long. I’m so stupid… Donghun picked me up and propped me up on my kitchen corner. Everything was happening so fast. As we kissed, I felt his hands all over my body, trying to remove my clothes. I ran my fingers through his hair and unbuttoned his shirt. This is so familiar yet different. It brought back so many memories… I loved him so much back then. But do I still love him now? When Donghun began to unzip my pants, my thoughts started to consume me. I yanked myself away and pushed him back. His eyes widened, filled with confusion.  
Donghun stood there taken back. “What’s the matter?”  
“Us? That’s the matter.” I got down from the corner and went for the door. “Donghun, you need to leave. Please…I just want some space to think about things. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. I’m already so conflicted… I don’t want to do this anymore. I feel like you’re just trying to force things now. We’re not teenagers anymore… We’re better than this. Your determination is the one thing I’ve always loved about you but now it’s too much. It’s my decision. Not your’s…”  
It’s been like this since I could remember. Poisonous, that’s we are. More matter how much we fought back in the day we always somehow made our way back to each other. When we were in school, he always made it a point to take care of me. Always protect me and make sure I was happy. Part of me knows how much I loved him. That’s why I always tried to return his love by doing the same. But, another part of me knew that there was a piece of him that didn’t want to share me with anyone. When he told me, he wanted to be an idol, of course, I supported him. All we had was each other most of the time… If anything if I did have friends, I only knew them because of Donghun. I never gave anything back then much; he’s always meant well.  
Donghun had me pinned up against a door, his voice was uneven. “I’ve made too many mistakes already. I just want to make one right one… I’m sorry but I seriously think it shouldn’t be a competition between me and Jun. So, say you don’t want me. Come on, say it. Say you want Jun and I’ll stop. Tell me you don’t love me anymore. Say you love Jun.”  
My mind was blank. Donghun’s face was inches away from mine. My heart raced… His touch own sent an electric sensation through my body. “Donghun, please stop. You know we’re toxic when we’re together. We fight all the time… This is crazy. You’re too much… I’ve been saying I need time to think and you’re still not listening to me.”  
“You don’t get it. I’m aware… Our relationship will always be like that. But, you’re my kind of crazy. I’d rather fight and figure things out as we go. Nothing is perfect, we were never perfect. I’d rather get things wrong with you than have things be so cookie-cutter with someone else.” Donghun took a deep breath. “I love you… I always have. Am I a selfish asshole sometimes? Yes. Am I willing to work on myself even more? Yes. But, the one thing I won’t do is lost you again and not to Jun… Please.”  
Our foreheads were pressed together, and I felt his words dig into my heart. Donghun’s fingers were at the rim of my unbuttoned pants… It’d been so long since he’s touched me this way. “Donghun, we can’t do this…”  
“What? We can’t do ‘this’?” With a sleight of hand slid his hand into my pants and started to caress my clit. “See... Look how wet you are already? Do you want me to kiss you next? Jun doesn’t know your body as I do…” Donghun asked as he slowly worked his fingers inside of me. I felt his cock getting hard against my leg… “Say the word and I’m yours. Say you love me.”  
My head was spinning. Everything about this was wrong… But it made so much sense, this friction between us. I want to fuck him so bad… “I do love you, Donghun.”  
Donghun smirked and led me over to the couch. He ripped my jeans shorts off and unbuckled his pants, Donghun ordered me to face forward. “Sit down now.”  
I was submissive to his words and began bouncing his cock. Donghun grabbed my breasts and starts kissing the back of my neck, my favorite spot. “Oh my God, turn around. I want to see your face.”  
I turned to mount Donghun and rode him as hard as I could. My legs wanted to give out… Donghun picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He slammed me on my dresser, I didn’t know Donghun would be so rough. I didn’t want him to stop. I lost all track of time. Donghun eventually throw me onto the bed and stood in front of me. “I’ve been wanting to eat your pussy for so long.” Before he could do anything, I quickly shoved his dick into my mouth. He moaned and moved along with me; his hands intertwined in my hair. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”  
After a while, he had grown eager and pressed me onto my back. He took me by my legs and dragged my pussy towards his face. All I could do was scream and dig my nails into my bedsheets. He came back up and licked his lips. “Put your hands together and hold them above your head.” Donghun reached for his belt off the ground. “Is it okay if I use this?” I nodded my head and followed his orders. He wrapped my wrists firmly, turned me onto my stomach, and proceeded to ram me from behind. “Don’t move your hands.”  
“Donghun…. I- I can’t take this please!” I’m not even sure how long we have been at this, but my legs were shaking. He slowed down and removed his cock. “Turn over.” As exhausted as I was, I couldn’t help but do as he said. Donghun took my bound hands and held them down. “I’m going to fuck you like this until you finish for me.” Donghun kept a rapid and steady pace. My favorite thing about this was he still managed to be passionate and maintained eye contact as we kissed. After a while, I reached my breaking point. “DONGHUN!”  
As soon as I finished Donghun pulled out and came all over me. He removed the belt from my wrists and wrapped his arms around me; his head rested on mine. Donghun’s breathing was shallow, we laid there in silence for some time before he looked down. “I’ll clean that… I’m sorry.”  
I turned to meet his gaze. “I’m sorry too… Why weren’t you wearing a condom?”  
Donghun’s eyes widen, I could see the guilt on his face. “Oh, God… I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry… I pulled out; it should be fine.”  
“Like I said… We’re said stupid together. I think you need to leave. This was irresponsible. I can never think straight with you. I need some space to think.” I got up and slipped on my robe. “I know I said I love you but –”  
“You’re joking. You still need time to think? I just said you loved me… How is this so hard?” Donghun rolled out of bed and unreluctantly got dressed. “First, you tell Jun you need space after having sex with him. Now you’re doing the same thing to me. I came here to prove to you that I still love you. Despite everything you still want Jun. Why?”  
“I’ve been telling you I needed space the entire time you’ve been here asshole! You know, men do the same to women. The male species has no room to talk and you’re no exception. When I figure my shit out, I’ll call you. Before you can say shit, I do plan on being honest and telling Jun about this too. He deserves that much. He’s not as selfish as you!” I could feel myself slipping… This whole situation is my fault.  
“Fine. I’ll leave…” Donghun frowned as he left.  
The only thing I could do was sit on the bed in silence and think. Just me and my thought. “I need to get out of here for a while.”  
The same evening, I emailed my company and CEO Kim explaining to them that I had a family emergency and need to resign from all work activity for a while. I requested them to find a replacement for the time being as well. Although my career and mental health might be at risk I couldn’t stop thinking about Mr. Choung, Sehyoon, Chan, and BK… They’ve done nothing to deserve all of this and I wanted them to succeed.


	10. Breakdown

The tension at the A.C.E dorm was high. It had been two weeks since she left, and Mr. Choung did his best to bring the new guy up to speed. Their new full-length album had dropped and A.C.E had many promotions to do. BK, Chan, and Sehyoon did their best but could tell that Donghun and Jun weren’t in the greatest of places. They’ve barely spoken to each other at all since she’s been gone. During interviews and other promotions, the members could tell just how fake they were being… Earlier that afternoon when they went onto IDOL Room, Donghun and Jun were paired up together for a game. Jun had won and smacked Donghun on the head with the plastic hammer a little too hard. The look in Donghun’s eyes was filled with anger. He snatched the hammer and whacked Jun on the head back. Most people thought it was just to be funny, but BK knew better.  
When they did speak, they ended up fighting. On the way home, they threw passive-aggressive insults back and forth at each other. The new manager driving didn’t pay them any mind. He didn’t care as much. At one point, Sehyoon had to talk back to him last week after he made a horrid comment about the old manager. He overheard him on the phone talking about how much money she had told the company to invest in A.C.E and that it could be a waste. “She’s just a horny fangirl… who likes to waste money. I don’t get why she wanted these guys… When could’ve put the money to good use on AB6IX or even Pentagon…? But, no. For some dumbass reason, Mrs. Suh trusts her judgment. The bitch isn’t even here to do her job…”  
Sehyoon stepped out from the around the corner. “Shut your fucking mouth. She cared about us more than you do. She was your friend. You’re just here for a paycheck. The only reason we’re growing more of a fanbase and more success is that you’re piggybacking off her work. Those notes are from the files that she made. That’s her research you’re using. So, I suggest you shut your mouth and do your job. She once told me that ‘without dreamers like us people like you don’t get paid and you don’t deserve it’. I’m not scared of you. I will tell Mr. Choung about you and have you fired. She said my voice matters.”  
“Okay, son, calm down. I’m sorry…I’m sorry.” He begged Sehyoon not to tell on him and promised to be more respectful. Sehyoon didn’t trust him but they had no choice… He was the only other manager who had left because everyone else was closing deals at the other companies she had on her list. This made him sad, those other people were just taking credit for the groups she wanted to invest in. A.C.E got unlucky and got a piece of scum instead of someone decent.  
Sehyoon and Chan emailed and called her phone, but she didn’t answer them. BK even tried calling her too but still nothing… BK felt torn because he was the one who told her to leave. Although on the outside, to the public, A.C.E were thriving and happy, they could’ve never been too divided. Jun and Donghun ended up sitting them down to tell them what’s been happening. Both Sehyoon and Chan just wanted them to forgive each other, they pestered them both to sit down and talk together. At first, Sehyoon and Chan didn’t want to believe them, but BK confirms everything. That blew up in their faces…  
Chan teared up in anger. “So, it’s because of you two! Your dumbass couldn’t keep it in your pants and your mental ass is just fucking crazy, get over the past! Both of you are sick! She was our friend too. Neither of you cared about how this would affect it at all. But you both wanted her for yourselves! Love isn’t supposed to be like this… If either of you loved her none of this wouldn’t be happening.” He looked over at Donghun. “You’re even worse! You’re over here playing mind games and hiding shit instead of being honest with her… You lied to us about know her. For what? Who cares? I can’t even look at you both. Why did I think talking about your problems was a good idea? Screw the both of you.”  
“Yeah,” Sehyoon chimed. “I agreed with everything Chan said… You both are sick. She was our friend and you treated her like an object to be won. Even Twilight didn’t end this bad… I hope you both are happy with yourselves. She deserves better than either of you. If she even does manage to want either of you… I’ll pray for her.”   
After all the promotions from A.C.E and their new album were finished, Beat Interactive gave A.C.E a well-deserved month-long break. They all decided it would be best for everyone to spend time away from each other. Each of them ended up going to see their family and relax after weeks of almost killing each other.


	11. Alternative End: Jun's Clover

While Jun was home his mother entered his room to inform him that a woman was asking to see him outside. Jun’s heart raced as he headed for the door. When he got outside, she was sitting on the bench outside. He made his way over and sat next to her. “Hey, you.”  
She turned and smiled lightly at Jun. “Hey, Jun. Can you talk for a bit?”  
“Of course, I can.” Jun’s palms were sweating, he wiped them on his pants.  
“I figured it would be easier to do this in person rather than over the phone. If it’s okay, I just want to walk, and you can listen. You can tell me what you think after I’m done?” Jun nodded.  
“Well, for one. I’m sorry for lying to you, lying to everyone. From my point of view, I was in between a rock and a hard place. I know you’ve talked about this already, but I’ve been thinking. I’ve done a lot of souls searching. Everything between you, Donghun, and I… It was a disaster. I was ignorant to think I could have my cake and to eat it too. We hurt ourselves and even others at some points. I know now, looking back, I could’ve made better choices too. I’m not innocent, I was greedy too. Keeping so many secrets and for what? I’m nowhere near perfect, I’m anything but…Seeing as I told that I had sex with Donghun before I left. I don’t see you forgiving for that anytime soon. I’ve decided to reject Donghun… But it still doesn’t mean I chose you either. I’ve already talked to him, it was mostly back and forth the first few days he was home, but I got my point across… He finally listened to me. I’m planning on not coming back to Beat Interactive at all, but I’ll still be managing you guys from afar. I’m going to be work with another group. I hope you understand. Just right now, no one should be in a relationship. Just focus on yourself and your relationship with others. They need you more than ever, Jun. I’ve conquered my demon from the past, but my present ones still exist. As much as I want to be with you, Jun, my heart is telling me to let you go. I love you, Jun, it just… You deserve so much better than me right now.” She whipped her eye and looked at Jun.  
“So, you came here to reject me in person? Understandable. Even though I feel like I went through literal hell, despite everything… I still want you. You don’t have to be perfect. I never expected you to be.” Jun felt his heart crack down the middle. He felt so cheated like he wasn’t given a fair chance. But it wasn’t just about him… “I was selfish too, you know. Although, I thought was I was different… I tried to keep you to myself as Donghun did. That’s wasn’t my goal… To cage, you like a bird. I’m sorry for how things escalated. I wanted you so bad I was willing to throw away my friends… I think I would’ve. But, seeing how I’m sitting here, and you reject me… I’m okay with it. I support your decision. It kind of hurts though…Maybe when or if we’re fated to be together or not time will tell. Will I ever you again?”  
She got up and faced Jun. “I don’t know, maybe in passing… My company is still invested in your’s and Mrs. Suh is happy with the results. So, you’ll be seeing a brighter future for A.C.E soon enough. Donghun will always be stubborn but I think you two can patch things up. It was hard but I set him straight.”  
“I see,” Jun said as he got up from his seat. “I guess this is goodbye for now?”  
“It is… I’m sorry for everything, Jun.” The two hugged, Jun didn’t want to let her go…  
When she left Jun went back inside the house his heart shattered. The rest of his vacation was spent in his room writing lyrics and playing with his keyboard. He told his parents that he just wanted to rest and sleep. Eventually, he had to return to Seoul… As soon as he got back to the dorm he went to his room and locked the door, not too long after he heard a knock. It was Donghun, this surprised Jun. “I know I’m the last person you want to see right now… But I wanted to talk before the others get here, please?”  
Jun opened his door. “Depends, will it end in another fight?”  
“No… Can I come in?” Donghun and Jun awkwardly on the bed before Donghun started to speak. “I’m sorry…”  
“Sorry…” Jun folded his arm and pressed his back to the wall. “You’re sorry…”  
“I’m sorry about everything.” Donghun sighed. “I’ve known you for years. During that time, we were family. I know you’re a good person… You’re were right though. She didn’t want me… Did she come to visit you at home too?” Jun nodded. “I’m not going to bother lying to me… I need to try and get her to choose me. It was a real slap in the face when she found old photos of us when we in elementary… She asked me where “that Donghun” went. I remember the day we meet. I was on the playground and saw a sad foreign girl sitting there by herself. I knew she needed a friend, so I became that friend. I always protected and took care of her. It was always us… Some points I felt like she didn’t need me and that made me mad.”  
“What does this have to do with your apology? I already know you two have a history together and I don’t care.”  
“My point is that… When she started not to need me then, she didn’t need me now. It took me seeing her with you to see that. Seeing her again brought me back to memories when it was just us. I thought I could get that all back… But I didn’t fit in her life like that anymore. Jun, I’m sorry for the hell I created. I want us to brothers again… I hate this. I was too stupid to let go. I should have been happy for you both… It took her days of yelling and throwing old photos in my face is realize this. The idea of having her back in my life and starting over just felt so right…” Donghun started to tear up. “I’m sorry for being so greedy…. I hate myself for even acting the way I did. I should’ve been truthful… I even saw the way she looked at you while she was here… She had a different look in her eyes when she looked at you. Jun, I want us to be friends again. I’m sorry for tearing us apart. I’m sorry, Jun.”  
Jun watched Donghun as he cried. “I’m sorry too… I could’ve reacted to the situation better. I wanted to be the kind of man she could come home to. I fell too hard too fast…Although, I acted just as bad as you did… Listen, we all make mistakes and have pasts were not proud of. Even though she told me the truth about you I still wanted to be with her that bad. You made a mistake, so did I. No one is perfect… We’re only human. We’re still young I can see us making more bad decisions later. Families fight and makeup; this is one of those times. I’m sorry, Donghun.”  
Jun and Donghun both shed tears as they hugged. They had been friends for so long, they were family. Things from here were going to rocky but she was right… Donghun and the others needed him more even now. When the other members arrived home that evening, they were shocked to see them sitting on the couch at the same time. Slowly A.C.E started to get back to normal, it was as if she were never there. The only person who had any contact with her was Mr. Choung. He informed them that she was organizing a U.S, Canada, and Latin tour for A.C.E and it would be taking place after their mini-album was released in the next few months. The members were sitting in their new practice room in a circle. This news should’ve made them happy.  
Chan was the first to speak. “All these months she’s been ignoring my calls… But she’s still working to promote us. It feels too wrong… I miss her teaching me Chinese.”  
“Yeah, it’s like an angel is taking care of us still. I miss when we would all go out and get ice cream after practice… Oh and that one time she let me drive!” Sehyoon added.  
BK smiled half-heartedly “Or remember that one time when she tried to dance with us? I was so shocked; I think she had two left feet, but she kept with me. Remember when she took us to get biking?”  
Donghun and Jun were silent as the other reminisced about the fun times they had with her. Jun excused himself and went to go sit balcony. The evening air hit his face as he looked up at the cool sky. “I guess I can talk to myself about her… We had fun times. I remember when she first let me go her to run errands and we would get gimbap to share. Oh my God… Thinking about it now she made my birthday fun too… She had everyone surprise me in the dance room and painted a butterfly on my face.” He looked down at his phone and stared at her number, knowing that she wouldn’t answer. Jun felt a tear run down his face. “Huh… If I called, you would answer? Probably not…”  
By the time their mini-album came out A.C.E had their first performance on Mnet Countdown. They were going to do a medley of three songs: Masquerade and Pushing Up Daisies from the full-length album and Lion Heart from the mini. When they got done rehearsing A.C.E went to the waiting area to rest. After the distance, Jun couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing there across the room… It had been so long since he’d seen her, she turned and met his gaze.  
Oddly enough she began to walk towards them, they were stunned. “Hey, guys. It’s been a while, you guys do great up there. I love the new album; the concept photos came out great. I knew having fifteen songs about a good call.”  
The boys silence and didn’t know what to say. It seemed unreal to see her again…. Chan and Sehyoon couldn’t contain their happiness any longer. They sprung from their seats and hugged her tightly. “Noona!!!”  
“Guys, it’s okay. Come on guys, you’re squishing me.” She stepped back to get good at them all. “Everyone looks so good! The red hair looks so good on you, Chan!”  
Donghun cleared his throat. “Hey, it’s nice to see you again too.” His face seemed sincere and a bit sad. Everyone knew now, so there was nothing to hide. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him an assured look. Jun, on the other hand, wanted to embrace her bad. He merely smiled and stood next to her. She mostly caught up with BK, Chan, and Sehyoon while Donghun chimed in awkwardly. It looked like she was doing better, happier, and more stable. Jun began to form a sentence and start to speak. “Noona, so- ”  
Just then someone came walking throw the crowd. “MANAGER NOONA!!!” Jun became a tad unnerved. It was Hongjoong from Ateez. “Manager, can we leave yet? We’re just finished.” Before A.C.E knew it the rest of the members of Ateez were behind Jun. They were very respectful and greeted A.C.E warmly.  
Hongjoong looked over at Jun. “You all did very well today! Hope to see you all tonight for the show.” He turned her. “Manager, can we grab something to eat before we go back, please?”  
“Of course, started heading to the car and I’ll be there in a bit, okay?” Hongjoong shook his and Ateez told them goodbye.  
“Wow…” Chan was surprised. “You manage Ateez now? Really?”  
“Yes… I just wanted to see you all and say hello. I didn’t mean to bother you all. I better get going. I miss you guys, I mean it. I’ll see you again later.” Just like that she disappeared.  
When they got back to the dorm the mood was for the members so stale. But it was for the best.  
BK looked around at the dinner table. “Guys, I missed her too… We all do. But it’s too late now. I doubt she would come back from everything that happened, that the truth. She’s happy, that’s what matters.”  
“Says you,” Chan stood up and put his dish in the sink. “I want her back. It’s not fair. You can’t tell anyone how to feel.”  
Chan walked off to his room and Sehyoon followed him. BK was right. Donghun and Jun both knew that could never work with them again.  
In just a few weeks A.C.E would be going on tour soon. He hadn’t seen her since the Mnet Countdown. Jun wanted so desperately to forgot everything. Meeting her at dinner, all those times he sat in her office… Waking up like the luckiest man in the world and getting to see her sleeping next to him. Everything. Even though, A.C.E was thriving and gaining more popularity none of it mattered to him. When they weren’t busy Jun took every chance, he got to lay in his bed…  
On one gloomy day, Jun decided to go for a walk to clear his head. The rain sprinkled lightly through the sky as Jun jogged along the Han River, it dampened his sweatshirt. He stopped under the bridge to rest, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. “Hey there, Jun. Can I join you?” That voice…  
“I don’t see why not…” She sat down on Jun’s right then pulled her hood off. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and wore a grey Nike windbreaker jacket with matching leggings. “So, what brings you here? How have you been?”  
“Same as you. A jog. I’ve been fine. Work and home, that’s my life.” Jun wasn’t sure what to think anymore. Was this a game to her? She confessed her love, then rejected him and ignored him for God knows how long.  
Jun turned to her. “Can you look me in the eye, please?”  
“Okay…” She seemed confused.  
“I don’t understand you… You say that you’re toxic and leave. You ignore us for months, not a call, text, email… Nothing. You leave yet you still promote us. What’s with you? I didn’t have to come up to us at Mnet. Were you trying to show off, or right? It feels like you trade up… Ateez of all groups? No disrespect to them but what’s with you. Either manage us or get someone else to do it.” Jun hadn’t meant to raise his voice at her, but it was exhausting…  
She fixed her eyes on the ground. “I don’t know… I honestly don’t have an answer. But if you want someone else, I can arrange that. I guess it could be my way of trying to make things up to you guys. My love life aside, I’ve always been good at my job. I’m sorry… I just wanted you to succeed. I owe A.C.E that much. I loved working with Chan, BK, and Sehyoon too… It wasn’t just you I left behind. I cared about everyone there, Jun. I can get someone else to do it but I can guarantee they won’t be as good as me.”  
Jun’s stomach turned. “No… No… Huh… I’m sorry… I didn’t think about that. I know everything isn’t about me. It hurts though…”  
She sighed and placed her hands on his shoulder. “Do you want to get out of this rain? We can talk?”  
They the afternoon in a small corner of mom and pop bakery. As they sipped on their hot chocolate, they just talk about what had been going on in their lives. Before Jun could notice it started to get dark. “Well, it had better get going. I don’t want it to get too late. BK is cooking tonight.”  
“Yeah, no worries. I’ll get the bill. Also, that guy who replaced me. Don’t worry about him, I’ll take care of it.” She waved him goodbye.  
When Jun got back to the dorm, he didn’t want to hide anything from his members. He sat at the table and began to speak. “So… I run into noona today while I was on my jog today. We went to the café today together.”  
BK raised his eyebrow. “Really? No secrets this time?”  
“I want to be better. I’m not going to hide anything from any of you. That’s the truth.” Everyone thanked Jun for his honesty and finished eating. Afterward, Jun went to his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Someone had come into the room and sat on his bed.  
“What’re you doing?” Donghun yacked the sheets off Jun’s head. “I’ve seen enough of this. Look at yourself…”  
“Who are you to talk to. I thought we were over this… I don’t feel like fighting. I didn’t know she’d be at the river. She’s the one that suggested we go to a café.” Jun sat up in his bed.  
“I’m not here to fight... I’m here as a friend. I’m here for you, Jun. I understand where you’re coming from. When we saw her at Mnet, the look in your eyes said it all.” Donghun wrapped his arms around Jun. “It's okay if you still love her…”  
Jun nudged Donghun away. “Well, she doesn’t want anyone. She doesn’t want me. She wants nothing to do with us…”  
“Time, Jun. She’ll come around eventually… She’s always been like this. Always returning the kindest she’s been given. She still cares about us. Don’t lose hope, Jun.” Donghun walks of Jun and leaves him with his thoughts.  
2020  
The success of Beat Interactive has grown the past two years since the company merged. A.C.E and their career has taken off; they couldn’t be happier. After they ended their U.S, Canada, and Latin tour when returned to Seoul to see there the company has moved them. A week before they left the company has asked the members to pack up their belongings so could be taken to the new dorm.  
They all rode in the car in silence, A.C.E was exhausting. It was their first-ever national tour and they got meet CHOICE from all over. Mr. Choung has informed them that they would need to brush up on their English. During the tour, the members interacted with their national fans during soundcheck, fan sign, hi-touch, and group photo. They never knew how much support they had across the sea. On one of their Canada stop, Chan practiced his English to tell CHOICE how much he loved them but ended up crying at the end.  
When their new manager turned the corner up, they pulled up to a gated apartment complex. They all looked at each other I awe… Mr. Yang smiled and looked back at them. “So, what do you all think? Nice, right? Ms. Kim and Mr. Choung loved this place when they came to visit.”  
The members were shocked. When Mr. Yang park the car, he went up to the front desk manager and asked for their dorm keys. As he led them up the stairs their stomachs had butterflies. Mr. Yang unlocked the door and stepped aside to let A.C.E be the first ones to see. They loved Mr. Yang, when he became their manager after she fired the other guy things have been so much better. She even started talking to them again, their awkwardness was still there, but it didn’t matter. Given it was mostly to check on how their work was going but it was something. Chan was just happy she stopped ignoring his calls.  
Mr. Yang smiled as they stood in the middle of the living room. “So, what do you guys think? It’s bigger than the old dorm. Everyone has their rooms, there are two bathrooms, and Mrs. Suh even got you guys a massage chair. The staff stocked the kitchen since you guys are home. Oh, they set up everyone’s room. Chan, think your computer is hooked up.” A.C.E were speechless. “Okay, well I’m going to going and get grab your guys lunch. I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Feel free to explore!”  
In an insist the members took off and made their way through the dorm. There were so many emotions going through their heads. When they returned to the living room, they couldn’t hold back their joy.  
Chan was the first to speak. “I’ve never been too happy and confused about my life. Look at this place? Is this even real?”  
“Seriously,” Sehyoon chimed in as he sat in the massaged chair, messing with the buttons. “If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up. But I know it’s real… Granted we’ve been working so here, I can believe it.”  
BK smiled as he cracked open a can of soda. “I’ll drink to that when we get to soju. But this will do for now.”  
“Well, we have two months to relax before we have to prepare for the second half of the tour.” Jun had been brushing up on a few more languages, just in case. On the second leg, they would be starting in Korea. Soon after, they would be off to China, Indonesia, and Thailand. “Let’s enjoy ourselves but by the end of this month, I would like the mini to be done. We already have five songs but they’re everyone’s solos. It would be best if we added two more songs as a group.”  
Donghun agreed. “Yeah, Sehyoon and I have been working on a group song. We can show it to you later. But, seeing as we just got home let’s just chill, okay?”  
“You’re right. My mind has been running at a thousand miles per hour. I’m so stressed but in a good way. After the mini, we’ll be doing the Favorite Boys comeback. It’s a lot.” Jun rested his head on Donghun’s shoulder. “I think I’m going to take a nap we eat and then go for a walk.”  
When Jun woke up from his nap, he felt refreshed. The sun peeked into his room; it was about five o’clock. It was weird… Sleeping in a room someone else had unpacked for him. He got up to changed out of his pajamas but noticed a framed photo he didn’t recognize. It was of a picture of Jun and his members sitting on a picnic table. Jun picked it up and stared at it for a moment… “This photo… No way.”  
Jun rushed to dressed and went into the living room. The rest of the members were playing video games while laying on the couch. He set in front of them with the photo in his help. “Do you guys remember this day?”  
They all looked at the picture puzzled, Chan eyes lit up. “Yes! I do! It was the same week had a photoshoot with Elle Korea. We got done early and had no other schedule that day, so she and Mr. Choung took us to get snacks and let us relax at the park. Mr. Choung took this. Noona was my left but it looks like it was cropped.” Chan took it out of Jun’s hand. “Yeah, it’s cropped. I can see the jacket she was wearing and part of her hair.”  
“I knew it,” Jun smiled. “I think she was the one who unpacked our stuff. I never had this printed.”  
The members all looked at each other and went to their rooms. When they return each of them came back with a framed photo in his hand. Jun looked at all the pictures and started grinning. “Guys… These pictures are from her phone. I bet she’s the one who stocked the kitchen too. She was here.”  
Sehyoon laughed. “Well, this confirms it. She misses us. Granted when she does call it’s about work and she fired that shit manager he had before Mr. Yang.”  
“Okay. Well, I think I’m going to go for my walk. I didn’t want to make a big deal out of this but… I wanted to know if I was crazy. So, maybe there’s hope…” Everyone hugged Jun before went out the door.  
The following week Jun took it upon himself to go to the store. He wanted to stock up on snacks for his room since he wanted to enjoy his vacation. As he browsed through the market, weaving in and out of the isles, it happened again. That voice… She was in the next aisle over talking on her phone. Jun walked as fast as he could. It was her. She a basic red mini dress with a cropped jean jacket and her wavy hair all pushed to one side. He walked up from behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. “Hey, you.”  
Although it felt difficult task Jun managed to get her to have lunch with him. They catch up about how life and work were, but Jun knew that it was a sign. Hope was the only thing he had. This was his shot. After they got done eating Jun decided it was time to be straightforward and share his feelings. “So… I was wondering. Do you miss us?”  
“Miss you guys? I’m not going to lie… Yes, sometimes. But I think things are fine the way are now.” She got a nervous look on her face.  
“No… I agreed. But I can tell you still care. Although, you aren’t with us… It feels like you’ve been there every step of the way. Cause you have been there. Listen, I’m going to tell you what I’ve been thinking, and you can let me know if I’m wrong. Agreed” She nodded her head.  
“Tell told me yourself that you’ve been promoting us, work-wise you have done your job. But it’s the little things I’ve noticed that gave me some hope. Tell you if I’m mistaken. You’re the one you unpacked our rooms at the dorm… Those photos, there from your phone.”  
“Well, yeah. You’re not wrong… I didn’t think you’d think that deep into it.” Jun raised his eyebrow. “What’re you looking at me like that for, Jun?”  
He smirked. “It’s just interesting. No offense but do you do the same thing for Ateez?”  
She sighed. “Well… No, I don’t.”  
“I’m going to tell you something about me now. Can you react however you see fit, okay?” Jun’s mind was calm, yet his heart pounded as he placed his hand over hers. “Although, I still barely even you and our time together was cut short. Work aside, even though it’s taken some time, I want to believe you still want me.” Jun could feel his face getting hot, seeing her again had to mean something.  
“Jun… Please.” She started to pull her hand away.  
“Wait, just listen. I know that time has passed. Things after what happened between us have finally gotten back to normal. I know everything you’ve done from then until now is for all of A.C.E, not just me. But I just wanted to tell you, I haven’t forgotten. This time around I’ll be better… Just give me a chance.”  
The looked on her face was hard to read. “You don’t get it… I’m the one who doesn’t work for you, Jun. Everything I touched turns to shit… As much as I do want to, I can’t go back to Beat Interactive. It would be a conflict of interest and I don’t want to lie or be a secret. I want normal…”  
“But what I’m hearing is that you still want me? Like I told you before, I never once wanted you to be perfect. That’s not realistic. I don’t love an idea… I want to love you, past and present, and all. No more secrets, I’m going to tell the others I saw you today and had this talk.” Jun held both of her hands. “If your heart still wants me… Say it. I can try and give you it normally. I’ll even go as far as to tell Ms. Kim and Mrs. Suh that’s what it takes. I want to be you. If I have to write a statement for the public I will.”  
“Jun, I do but… This a gamble.” Tears started to form in her eyes. Jun got up and sat next to her, he pulled her in close.  
Jun looked her in the eyes as he wiped the tears. “You’re kind of like my clover… I love you.”  
Jun was given a gift, a second chance. That same day he went home and told his members what had happened. Everyone, even Donghun, congratulated Jun. In the same week, as he promised, Jun confronted Ms. Kim and Mrs. Suh about his relationship. He advised them both that if he needed to address the public, he would make a statement. Even though this came as a shock to them both, they didn’t reject his feelings.  
Mrs. Suh chuckled. “Well, I honestly don’t blame you. She’s one of my best… I have no problem with this. Just don’t do anything stupid. She’s working at K.Q anyways…”  
“I agree. This is a professional environment and she’s no longer is directly associated with A.C.E physically. Because of her and her team, results for both companies for grown majorly. She’s a keeper and you’re smart enough to think for yourself. Both of you need to sign an NDA as soon as possible if this relationship is valid.” Ms. Kim was oddly supportive. Jun didn’t expect this kind of reaction for them both.  
During the rest of his vacation, Jun made his new blooming relationship a top priority but took it slow. Jun felt balanced for the first in so long. In the months that followed A.C.E dropped their another mini and began the second half of their tour. It was hard being away from her… Jun took every chance to video chat and text her while he was away.  
The rest of A.C.E were happy for Jun and glad to have their friend back. After the tour, the boys went straight into working on the Favorite Boys comeback. This was the busiest and greatest time for them. They wanted to take advantage of all their opportunities. Jun was pumped up to share the album. He had written a song with someone special in mind. There was one-day A.C.E has performed another three-song medley on MCountDown. “Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy our show today. We have new songs for you! Goblin, Golden Goose and Clover, it’s a very beautiful and special song!”  
The rest of the year went smoothly. Jun was on could nine, his career and personal life were all heading in the right direction. Of course, as relationships go nothing is ever perfect. They had their good day and bad but always manage to compromise in the end.  
Towards the end of December, she had invited Jun to her apartment. This was their second holiday together, it made Jun happy that he was able to give her an almost-normal life. During their Favorite Boys comeback, Jun had made an Instagram, with Ms. Kim’s permission, and posted a letter to CHOICE. He even had the support of his members, Donghun was even the one to suggest making the post. In the letter, he explained his love for music, CHOICE, and how thanks to them he could live his dreams. However, he confirmed the letter that he was in a relationship and asked to please respect his personal and space. To Jun’s shock, the responses for the fans were mostly positive.  
While she was cooking, Jun sipped on his wine and thought about his life. From his childhood to his days as a trainee, debut, and now. He’d come too far and just a short amount of time. From here Jun began to how his life could get better. When they sat down to have dinner, Jun started to notice something.  
“So, I’m excited for tomorrow. Our parents are meeting for the first time. I guess it’ll be a family Christmas. I hope your mom likes the necklace I got her… I’m still nervous about tomorrow even though I’ve met her already. What d you think?” Jun tried to read her face… He wasn’t sure what she was thinking.  
“I’m excited. It’s been a while since I’ve spent a real Christmas will my family. When I moved to the states, I stayed there for a while. I don’t bother coming back to Korea…” Jun already knew, a lot of her holidays in Korea were always spent with Donghun and his family. When Jun first meet her parents, her dad mentioned that he’d been the only one she’s brought home since Donghun. It was an odd adjustment… Her parents only knew as far as that Jun and Donghun work together, they had many questions.  
He took her by the hands, led her to the couch, and lit the fireplace. “Something is on your mind. What is it? Honesty, remember? I love you… You’ve been so off tonight. If I did or said something wrong, please tell me. If you want, we can just spend Christmas here, just us. Everyone else went home so…”  
“Jun, can you be quiet for a moment… I’m kind of freaking out.” She took in a deep breath and went over to her desk. It was an envelope. “Here. Just open it… I know we’ve been in such a good place and everything. But I don’t know…”  
Jun opened the envelope. His eyes grew wide and filled with tears. “How long have you known…”  
“For about a month now… I’m scared. I hope this doesn’t change anything. I have to tell Ms. Kim and Mrs. Suh... It’s all-” Jun cut her off in midsentence by kissing her passionately on the lips. He dropped is his knees in tears. “Jun… You’re okay with this?”  
He looked up at her. “Of course, I am. This is a gift. If anything, I think everyone is going to be happy for us.” Jun whispered happily to her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet your little one.”  
Eight months later, Jun and his new fiancée welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world. The day she was born their parents were there front and center to see their granddaughter. Mr. Choung and his members came to visit too, the company even sent them flowers.  
When they were finally able to go home had his fiancée rest while he brought their daughter to her room. Jun had spent all of his spree time painting the walls and helping decorate. Jun thought lavender was a perfect and calming room. They were thrilled when they found out they were having a girl, Jun insisted on doing a fairy tale dreamland theme. He went as far as asking for help from his members. They helped him build her crib, wrapped a few fake vines on it, and insulted twinkling lights. Jun wanted it to be perfect!  
Although she was a baby, Jun spoke softly as he gave her a tour her the room as if she could understand him. Jun laid her gently in her crib and turned on the monitor. He leaned over to stare at her. She grabbed his finger with her tiny hands. “So, this is what is feeling like. I didn’t think I’d be a dad so early in life. But, I’m so glad you’re here. You’re perfect. You have your mom’s eyes for sure. I can’t wait to teach you how to dance. I promise to raise you to be strong and kind.” The baby cooed and made silly smiles at Jun. “I’m your dad. Daddy loves you. I love you, Sun-Hee.”  
Jun began to sing tenderly to lull his daughter to sleep. “Oh, Can I love you… Everything becomes beautiful…Because of you.”  
As she started to fall asleep Jun felt arms wrapping around him, it was his fiancée. “Keep singing I love this song.”  
Jun pecked her on the forehead as he sang to both of his clovers. “And I found love… It starts here…Everything from you…In this endless wandering, you are my only.”


	12. Alternative End: Donghun - Us

Ending: Donghun Version  
When Donghun arrived back home he didn’t know what to do with himself. Being home felt like going back in time. He felt hollow… One day he decided to go for a walk and found himself at Ilsan Lake Park. Donghun stared at the ground and frowned to himself. “This where it all began… The summer festival. I asked her that night to be my girlfriend.”  
Donghun took a trip down memory lane; he walked over to their old elementary and sat on the stairs on the outside of the playground. “This is where I first saw her. I remember… She was so nervous to talk in class. What was she wearing? Oh… The only thing I can remember was that red headband. What happened to us… What happened to me?”  
The first week of his vacation retracing this his past. Was this crazy? Probably. Where did he go wrong? He went to the cafes and parks they frequented, even their old high school. The only place he knew he couldn’t go was her house… When he got home, he found his parents in the garage going through boxes. His dad waved him over. “We’re going through and getting rid of somethings. Can please go through your old stuff, so we can donate it.” Donghun took a few boxes and went to his room. As he went through everything, Donghun stumbles upon old photographs stuffed in a lunchbox. This sent his emotions into a frenzy… Donghun fought the tears that clouded his eyes as he stared at the photos one by one. All those memories came flooding back. “Uh… I remember this one. Elementary school trip field, we were bus-buddies. Oh… I think her dad take this one when we took us to the amusement park…” Donghun flipped through them remembering all of their adventures as children. On a fishing trip they went on with their families, Donghun didn’t catch any fish so she gave him one to hold for a picture. “Wait… What’s this? Is this my 13th birthday? Right, she shoved cake my face. Lord… She did my makeup for the school play…”  
Donghun smiled as he reminisced through all their elementary and middle school pictures. It wasn’t until he found their old prom ones, was when he started to think. “I think it’s too late to fix things now… It’s all broken. It’s my fault. Everyone hates me…”  
“Son, may I come in?” Donghun’s mom cracked open the door open to found everything scattered all the floor. She rushed to be side, concerned. “Honey, what’s wrong? What’s all this? What happened?”  
“Mom… I fucked up. Bad. I was selfish and unreasonable… Now everyone hates me. Everything is slipping out of control and I don’t know what to do anymore.” Donghun couldn’t hold it in anymore. He told his mother almost everything… During their first break-up, his mother was there the entire. She had told him back not to be so stubborn and to apologize after they fought. He didn’t listen. After they stopped speaking to each other Donghun through many phases. From being breaking hearted to pissed off, a slight hoe phase, and throwing himself into work.  
His mother sighed as she held her son. “The both of you… I swear. Uncommunication was always your biggest issue. You’re both too old to be acting so childish… Why you both decided to lie to everyone… I don’t get it. I’m not judging because that’s your business. I’m just shocked. It sounds like you two feed off the drama you make. My advice to you is that you need to apologize to Jun… That poor boy got dragged into the web of lies you two made. As for her, I loved her so much even before you guys dated, but it sounds like you need to keep your distance. I remember when you were kids… Fought all the time. I remember when it was your 13th birthday and she brought two other friends from school. You were so jealous.”  
“So, what should I do? I ruined everything… My members can’t stand me, and I doubt she’ll answer my calls. There’s no way I can make up for everything.” She raised her eyebrow and shook her head at him.  
“Baby steps… Apologize to Jun and your friends first. They suffered just as much, maybe just a tad more. Put in some distance. They’ll come around… As for her, I’m not sure what to say. I knew her so well back then... Maybe she’ll come around. Best to leave things alone. I still run into her mother from time to time at the market. We make small talk since we don’t hang out with them anymore, like yesterday. Her daughter was home for some time… But she left to go back to Seoul ready. I think it was just before you came home” Donghun’s mom knew them both too well, at this point things were up in the air.  
When Donghun woke up the next morning, his mind was made up. He got dressed for the day and made his way towards her parents’ house. This was probably the worse idea he’s ever had but I couldn’t get any better from here. He’d dug himself into a shithole. Luckily, they still lived in the same house, her mother was up tending to her garden. Nothing has changed.  
“Good morning, ma’am…” Donghun nervously spoke as he walked up behind her.  
She turned; her eyes confused yet sad look. It seemed as if she’d be crying… “Donghun, dear? This that you?” He was surprised at her reaction. “Can I have a hug? It’s been so long. What brings you here? Are you looking for-”  
“No, I’m here to see you guys. If you’re not free I can just go… I’ve been going through somethings lately… and…” This was a horrible idea, he thought. They had to know something about the situation now. It’s been months… The only thing he did know was that she was still promoting them according to the emails she’d been sending to Mr. Choung. She even fired that scumbag manager that replaced her with a man named Mr. Yang. What the hell is going on with her? Donghun started to wonder if she was just trying to torture him…  
“I see, well you can come in if you want. Did you eat yet?” She led him into the house… It was like a time capsule… Everything was still the same. When they turned a corner for the kitchen Donghun catch a glimpse of her dad in his office. Donghun and mom sat in the kitchen for a moment in silence. “Donghun, would you like some tea?”  
“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Donghun awkwardly replied. It’d been years since he’d heard her voice.  
“So, what’s been on your mind?” She seemed so nervous… This entire time he’d been here she seems to be hiding something. But, what?  
Donghun slipped his tea. “A lot… I kind of wanted to ask you something. If it’s too personal, I can leave. I know it was probably a bad idea to even come here… Your daughter, how is she doing?”  
“Oh, I mean fine I supposed…” Her expression softened but remained stern. “Donghun, I know why she came home. You don’t have to beat down the brush. We already know everything; she tells me everything. Why are you here, Donghun? If she wanted to talk to you, she would’ve called. You know that. Granted it is nice to see you, but still… But I’m not going to tell you anything else other than she’s fine.”  
“I know… she would’ve. I already talk my mom; she knows everything too. You can tell me I messed up. I know I did… The reason I’m here is I want to understand the past… I want to know why or even where I went wrong.”  
She shook her head. “She asked me the same questions… You both always caused trouble when you were younger. Fought all the time yet at the end of the day always said sorry. Both of you are stubborn and always want to have your way. But you were children and still learning… Years later and you two are still learning. That’s just life, Donghun. No one is perfect. People make mistakes… Like I told her before she left things aren’t always permanent. There’s a time your life feels like it’s broken. Use it as a chance to rebuild.”  
“I just feel like I’ve lost my way… Everyone hates me.” Donghun looked at his reflection in the tea. “What if I can’t come back from this?”  
“I’m fairly sure your mother told you the same thing at some point… But time wills fixed things. Just focus on yourself, she’ll talk to you when she’s ready. If it helps, I believe you can fix things.” Donghun couldn’t place this look on her face…  
Seconds later, her dad walked into the kitchen. Donghun stood up immediately. “Hello, sir. Good morning…”  
He looked Donghun up and down with an emotionless face. “Donghun, how are you?”  
“Fine, I guess I’ll get going now.” Her dad placed his hand on his shoulder before he could be even.  
“Nonsense, I wanted to talk to you. It’s been a while. Let’s going to my office.” When they got into his office, he closed the door behind them. “Take a seat.”  
Donghun sat down in front of his desk and looked around. The bookshelves orderly, papers with building designs laid on his drawing table. He was always such a busy man, yet he still found time to be part of his daughter’s life. Every shelf in the office a picture or two of his family. One caught his eye…  
“Oh, that? I didn’t see the point in trashing this away.” He walked over to and grabbed it off the shelf. “Look how cute you two were? I remember how much you guys begged so we’d pay to get your faces painted. I think you’re supposed to be a cat. Right?” He handed it to Donghun to examine. Their elementary school had was Chuseok festival, Donghun’s parents had invited them since they’ve only been living in Korea for only a few months. Their parents got along fantastically, they didn’t far from each other. It made it easier to hang out, Donghun’s mom always invited them over on Saturdays for dinner. She’d teach how to make one a new Korean dish every time.  
“Yeah, I remember. I was a cat… Sir, was there you wanted to speak to me about?” Her dad took back the picture and sat on his desk. Donghun looked up at him, worried.  
“Yes, sorry. I got off track… Anyway, I just wanted to ask something to be honest. My daughter tells us everything, I’m not going to sugarcoat any of this. Donghun, what kind of man are you? More importantly…What kind of man do you want to be? Years from now… Tell me? I don’t mean all that idol stuff either, that has nothing to do with this. Dreams and hopes aside, I need to know. My wife may have not said anything, but when my daughter came home… I’ve never seen her in this much pain. When she told me, she was working with you, I held my tongue.” He crossed his arms waiting for Donghun to answer. It was a passive-aggressive tone, something was off.  
Donghun felt a knot in his throat. This hit him like a train. “Well, I… Now, hmm… I have to be honest I wasn’t expecting this. Right now, I’m so lost and I feel like I’ve been on autopilot for years. I’m sorry… For the pain I caused her. I doubt she’ll answer my calls at this point, sir. I’m sorry, sir. I’m aware I’m a horrible person. If I had to tell you what kind of man I am right now, I’m a fool. A stupid fool… I’m stubborn and a little selfish. But I always mean well. I didn’t want to hurt her… I still love her.”  
“Really… You do? How sure are you about that?” Her dad kept a calm yet angered tone.  
“I do… I’ve been stupid. I’m sorry… But I do love her. It doesn’t matter how long it takes; I’d rather waste my life making it up to her. I don’t feel lost when I’m with her… If anything, she’s all I focus on. I need her… Sir- ”  
“That’s it I’ve heard enough, Donghun. I think it’s time you leave…. You say you love her, and I believe you. If anything, I’m sure love made you a fool. Listen, I’ve never had much to say about your relationship. Even in high school when you guys break-up and got back together a day later… So, confusing. I’ll never understand that. Just for now, just think and choose your words carefully. But, seriously, start to think about the man you want to become. That’s my only advice.”  
After thanking her parents for talking to him Donghun knew what he had to do. They watched Donghun drive away until they could no longer see the car. Her mother sighed heavily while she laid her head on her husband’s shoulder. “Darling… This is such a mess. I’m worried about her. He needs to know the truth.”  
“He deserved that much it’s not our secret to tell. She’ll make the right choice. It’s been years and I still don’t understand them…” He squeezed her tight. “Let’s just pray this all works out.”  
He spent the remainder of the break clearing so mind by writing lyrics and reteaching himself how to play the guitar. Among his creative outlets, he also took some business. As soon as he got back to Seoul things were going to change but for the better. Many thoughts ran through his days it was too hard to believe…The day before he had to leave to go back to the city Donghun got a surprising call. They told him to meet them at a café that wasn’t far from his Donghun. “I’ll meet you there in 30 minutes.”  
When Donghun arrived at the café the person was sitting outside, sipping on their drink. He got out of the car and walked toward them. “Hey… Jun.”  
“Hey… Long time no talk. How are you? Doing well?” Donghun pulled out a chair, he was interested in what Jun had to say. “I ordered you a drink. Hope you don’t mind.”  
“Thanks… So, what’s this about, Jun?” Jun stirred the boba in his drink around for a moment.  
“Just wanted to talk… I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. I want you to know that I give up. As much as I wanted to fight for her, I can’t force my love on anyone. Truth is she came to visit me the first week I got back home…” Jun pressed his lips. “I told her a while ago that I’d support whatever choice she makes. Of course, I don’t hold any resentment towards anyone. There’s no reason too. Anyway, she came to my house and she rejected me… To be honest I’m not surprised. Do you know how I know that?”  
Donghun stuck his straw into his drink and took a sip of his tea. “No, but if want to tell me go ahead.”  
“I came to this realization after she came to see me. After she told me she slept with you I forgave her, even though there was no real reason to be mad… I hit me though. I had some time to think. I cherish your friendship and her’s. I’ll be honest and maybe I’ll understand in time, but she’ll never look at me the way she looks at you. There’s a natural spark, chemistry. I feel like I can’t give that to her. The history you two have aside, it just makes sense for her to be with you. I’ll admit I may have fallen too hard too fast. Whatever affection I felt towards her felt so dreamlike, yet I feel like if I were with her, I don’t like it she’d be her entire self. Besides, I can have someone that doesn’t feel that some about me…” Jun’s eyes were sincere and pleading.  
Donghun felt so conflicted. “As much as I appreciate this… I doubt she will never talk to me again. She’s been ghosting managing us for months, it’s all business now. I only hope, after acting the way I acted, is to pray she’ll come around. We live in the same town… She knew I was coming home, so she left. She doesn’t even want to be in the same city as me. I just want to work on myself for a while…” Donghun pushed his drink. “Look you’re not the only one who’s been thinking. I have too, I’ve decided to wash my hands of everything. I just want to worried about myself for now. Listen, Jun, I was going to wait until we got back to the dorm, but you need to know. I already got permission for Ms. Kim and Mr. Choung; I’m moving out. I’ll still want to be a part of A.C.E but I need some space. When I look in the mirror, I don’t feel the same anymore. Before she came back, we were friends, and everything was fine. I turned into a greedy, obsessed jackass. I’m not happy with myself, Jun. I’m sorry but I need this. I’m sorry for everything that happened. I was wrong… Please accept my apology. I was horrible to you and everyone around me. I’m truly sorry”  
Jun sat there in silence. He shook his head. “Well if that’s what you want, I won’t stop you. I accept. I’m sorry too… I love you like a brother. We were both so blind and stupid. The three of us causes chaos, I’m sorry I hit you and for shoving you against for. Never in my life have I ever place my hands on someone before… I’ll forgive you if you forgave me. But when you feel comfortable will you move back in?”  
“Yes, I will. Right now, I feel like I lost my way and need to find a way back. I couldn’t let go of the past and it slapped me in the face. I was so determined to get my way I was winning to throw you away.” Jun and Donghun up to hug each other.  
After they got done having their heart to heart conversation Donghun went back home to rest and finish packing. Jun left that same evening back to Seoul to meet Chan at the dorm. When Donghun finished packing, he laid in my bed with his headphones in. His mind had many more questions, but he couldn’t ask her.  
“I don’t understand her… First, you leave me back home. You ignore our calls, emails, and texts yet you’re still working with us. Are you doing this to torturing me? No, I can’t be that dense. Just because I fucked up doesn’t mean the other shouldn’t succeed. She was their friend too, I guess. If she rejected Jun does that mean she still loves me? Right? She’s was always straightforward so face to face makes sense. But, why didn’t she come to see me? God, I bet she knew I was coming home and ditched… I wish I could make sense of this. I’m just going to drive myself crazy thinking about this too hard. That’s it. No more. I’m not going to think of her anymore. I’m done… I’m going to work myself.” Donghun turned off his lamp and went to bed. As of now, he decided that this was all a horrible nightmare. Tomorrow is a new day.  
In the morning Donghun had breakfast with his family one more time before he left for Seoul. His parents kissed him on the forehead as his brother loaded his things into the car. On the way there his brother revealed some news…  
“So, I know you’re going through a hard time right now. I didn’t want to say anything at home, but I have to tell you something.” He had a nervous expression.  
Donghun turned to him with an annoyed look. “The state of my life has already in shambles… What else could it possibly be? At this point, I’m not even surprised anymore. What is it?”  
“Well, it was before you came home. I went to visit mom and dad but when I got there, I thought I was seeing things. But I was wrong. I’m pretty sure she swore them to secrecy. But your old high school ex-girlfriend was at the house. When I pulled up, she was leaving, mom and dad both hugged her before she left.”  
“Really? I’ve been home for a month and you’re just now telling me? Honestly, I’m not even mad because I’d be a hypocrite. I went to see her parents the first week I got home… So, yeah…” Donghun suggested that they change the subject.  
Back at the dorm, the others were patiently waiting for Donghun to come home. Jun explain to them that things between him and Donghun resolved but things were going to change. As Donghun walked through the door, he set his things down so he could greet his members. Everyone was sitting in the living room with nervous looks on their faces.  
“Hey, guys, nice to see you again. I hope you all had a relaxing vacation.” The energy in the room was dense. “So, I’ve already spoken to Jun about this but there are going to be some changes this week. I know the tour is coming up, so we have to prepare for that. But, within the next day or so I’m going to be moving out. Ms. Kim and Mr. Choung agreed to this. While I was on vacation, I did some thinking, I looked for small apartments near here. Luckily, there was one available in Mr. Choung’s building. I still want to be a part of this group, but I need my space. I promise to be a better man and to work on myself. I let myself slip and I was willing to almost throw everyone away, not even thinking of the consequences. I want to apologize to each of you here. Jun and I have already hashed this out, but again I’m sorry.  
The looks on their face were widened. Chan was the first to speak up. “You don’t have to leave… Why can’t you stay here with us? That makes more sense, so we work together. Please…”  
“I’m sorry, Chan but my mind is made up. I just came by today to pack up. I need this… After the way I treated everyone in this room, it’s hard for me to look at myself in the mirror. I hurt you without even giving it a think. I’m greed clouded my judgment. She was your friend too, now because of me she’s gone.”  
Sehyoon nodded his head. “Well, if Jun is okay with this then I am too. You’re grown enough to make your own choice. I was angry at you for some time, but I get it.”  
“Thank you, I’m deeply sorry… We were a family and I broke it. I still love you guys, but the distance is needed.” Donghun looked over to BK. “BK, I’m especially sorry to you too… I forced you to keep secrets and lie even though you were trying to respect my privacy. I wove you into a web and made things difficult. I’m sorry I ignored your advice. You were just trying to be a good friend, but I wasn’t one to you at all.”  
BK got up and hugged Donghun. “I accept your apology. If you need your space, it’s okay… But you’ll come back, right?”  
“Maybe. I will when I’m ready to… I need to figure out what kind of person I need to be before I can trust myself with anyone. I love you guys. I’m sorry…”  
Having dinner for the last time as a group felt bittersweet. Even though Donghun would on be a few blocks away I felt so wrong as he watched him load his belongings into boxes. They observed from a distance because Donghun said he wanted to be alone, his headphones were on full blast.  
“This is so stupid.” Chan was still upset by this decision. “He needs to stay here… Why does he have to leave? He’s doing the same thing she did… Next, he’s not going to answer our calls or anything… They both left me.”  
BK tapped Chan on his shoulder. “Think before you speak. I know things are hard now but think. She hasn’t completely left us… We’re going on a whole tour she’s managing us from a distance. Just because she’s not here doesn’t mean she doesn’t care. You don’t know what she’s going through.”  
Jun shook his head. “She is… She came to see me a few days after I got home. I got rejected in person, which made me feel somewhat better. When I saw her, it looked like she’d cried for days. She didn’t even bother to communicate with Donghun at all. Imagine how he feels… Completely in the dark.”  
“At least, they both are stepping away. After you guys explained everything, I’m shocked no one is in therapy. However, they chose to handle things in a healthier way rather than keeping secrets. Donghun is still our brother and member… We have to respect him when he says he needs space.” Sehyoon put his arm around Chan, who looked as if he were about to cry.  
“It’s just not fair… I love them both. But she left and now he’s moving out. We’re supposed to be together. Remember the first few months before the comeback? Before all this shit… We were happy…” Chan wiped his eye. “She’d dance with us… Took us to before ice cream after dinner sometimes… She was even teaching me Chinese. Everything was fine. She taught BK how to drive.”  
Sehyoon hugged Chan tighter. “Do you realize that was back when things were unhealthy for both her and Donghun? All the lies… Secrets. Please just think for a second. Neither of them deserves to be miserable.”  
“I agree.” Jun’s tone calm but sad. “As much as I was part of all that drama, which I’m also still sorry for, this story was always about them. I was just a casualty. It hurts to admit but I’ve accepted and forgave them both. They’re always going to be connected no matter how far they are, no matter how much time has passed, nothing matters because they’re always going to find a way back to each other. That’s why I had to let her go… Denial isn’t a good look for me. I cherish both too much to stand between them. The thing is I can’t give my heart to someone who’s already given it to someone else.”  
“So, she did pick Donghun when she came to see you?” BK asked.  
“That’s what I assume… She didn’t say his name. But, after explaining to me why we couldn’t be together she said that there was something more important she needed to worry about. I assumed she was either talking about herself which makes more sense or Donghun.”  
BK crossed his arms. “Well, for now, let’s just worry about the tour and getting back to normal. If she wanted to associate with us, she would. I’d be more than happy to welcome her back but that’s on her. It’s best to leave them both alone and not question anything for right now.”  
The next day when they woke up Donghun’s room was empty. He texted their group chat saying that he would meet them at the company after he got settled on that same day. Chan investigated his room. “Wow… He’s gone.”  
Over the next few weeks, A.C.E worked diligently on preparing for their tour. Mr. Yang, their new manager, worked in perfect harmony with Mr. Choung. They made sure everything was on par from the wardrobe, to makeup concepts and filming the trailers for CHOICE to watch during intermission. Of course, Mr. Yang got all his instructions from her… Mr. Yang was a kind and detailed person, so they were glad to have him.  
Living without Donghun at the dorm felt too empty… Although they see all day the Beat Interactive when they leave, he goes in another direction. Since he moved out Donghun started to see a real shift in his mindset. Space is was exactly what he needed. Since he wasn’t with his members all the time Donghun found himself working on songs even more and going to the gym. He was amazed at how good he felt. Being by himself, even if it was just for a little while, he was at peace. Everyone noticed the change in Donghun, Jun was the first to compliment him. They missed have him around the dorm, but they were used to him visiting and going home. Things between the A.C.E members seem to be going to normal.  
Before the tour kicked off A.C.E had promotions do and a full schedule. A.C.E had to make an appearance on Weekly Idol. Fortunately, for them they got to see the band they meet so long ago, it was N. Flying. They were scheduled to go on right after them. When they saw each other the members of A.C. E and N. Flying greeted each other with hugs and laughter.  
“WOW! It’s so nice seeing you guys again! It’s been a long time.” Jaehyun laughed.  
Jun nodded. “Yeah, well it’s been go catching up with you. We better get ready.”  
“Of course, good luck!” Seunghyub shook their arms and the headed toward their manager.  
Hun yelled. “Manager NOONA! We’re all set! Can I please pick where we get lunch? Dongsung picked last time.”  
From a distance, the A.C.E heard a familiar voice. “Yes, Hun you don’t need to yell. I hear you just fine. Let’s get going.” When they looked, there she was. She waved awkwardly at them then left in a rush.  
Chan frowned. “So, she’s been at FNC this entire time. That’s where she’s been… She’s their manager now.”  
Donghun hugged Chan from behind. “It’s okay… It’s for the best. She looked happier… Let’s not think too hard about it. We’re up next. Please don’t cry…” Chan shook his head.  
As they got into position behind the stage, Jun looked at Donghun. “Hey, are you okay?”  
Donghun shrugged, he felt a sharp in his chest. “Of course, why wouldn’t I believe… She seems better. She’s working, there’s nothing to talk about.”  
“Okay, well I’m just making sure. You’ve been doing better lately, and I don’t want you to get triggered.” Donghun assured Jun he was fine.  
The next few days that followed BK and Sehyoon went out doing some shopping. The closer the tour got busier they became. This was one of their off days, so they figure they would do some shopping and get some lunch. On their way back BK wanted to pick up a few things from the store because Donghun was coming over for dinner. While they were out, Sehyoon noticed someone crossing the street. He pulled BK and hide around the corner.  
BK was confused. “Dude, what’re you doing? What’s wrong?”  
“Noona, look where she’s going.” Sehyoon turned BK’s head and pointed towards what seemed to be a type of medical building. “Is she sick or something”  
BK sighed. “Dude… First of all, that’s a specialist building there’s no telling who she’s going to see. It’s not our business… It does look concerning but it’s clear she doesn’t want anyone knowing. Let’s just to go the market and head home.  
By the time they got back to the dorm with the groceries, Donghun was already there sitting with Chan on the couch. Donghun waved at them. “Hey, guys, what’s up! We’ve been waiting. How was your day?”  
“Just fine,” BK said while handing bags to Jun. “It was a beautiful day.”  
While Jun prepared dinner Sehyoon, disregarded BK’s wishes and pulled Donghun aside into his room. “I saw something today… I was a little worried and BK thinks no one should know. But, I think you should. I feel weird…”  
Donghun raised his eyebrow. “What is it?”  
Sehyoon scratched his head. “Well, it’s about noona…. I know you’ve been doing better but I feel like you should know. While we were out today, we saw her going a medical specialist building. I’m worried…”  
“I completely understand.” Hearing this made Donghun’s chest tighten. Just breathe, he thought. “Listen, I get it. She was your friend. It’s right to worry… You guys were close. I even remember when she bought you those tickets for that art exhibit that sold out. I understand. Thing is… I care. Thank you for saying something but BK was kind of right. It’s not our business. She has her own life. Let’s respect that.”  
“Yeah but Donghun-” Donghun motioned for him to stop speaking.  
Donghun whispered in a harsh tone. “Sehyoon, I said fucking stop it. No more. I’m done with her. We all are. The only ones that seem like they can’t get over it are you and Chan. Just stop shut up, please. Both you need to stop and forgot about. Everything is finally good again, like how it was before she was here. I’m trying to be better… My head is finally screwed on right again… I-”  
“Okay, I’m sorry…. I’m sorry. I won’t talk about her again.” Donghun calmed down and took a deep breath. The evening when smoothly but Donghun still had twisted pain in his chest. When he got back to his apartment, Donghun showered, laid down, and slipped on his headphones on.  
A week before the tour the pressure was on for A.C.E, but they were ready to heading overseas for the first time. To blow off some stress Donghun decided to grab dinner at his favorite restaurant. He needed a drink….  
The server come up and greeted him with a smile. “Good evening, sir! How are you this evening?”  
“Thank you! I’m fine, can I get a table on one. Outside if you have it?” The server looked at the chart.  
“Of course, it’ll be a fifteen-minute wait. But we have it. Do you mind waiting, we have seats over here.” Donghun nodded then walked over to sit down. To his surprise, a familiar face was walking towards him. It was her…  
“Donghun… Hey. Funny seeing you here.” It was clear how uncomfortable she was.  
Donghun straightened up his posture. “Hey there… I guess you craving this place too?”  
“Yeah… I can leave. I can eat somewhere else.” She started back up to leave.  
“No… Stop. Come on and sit down. I know this place is the own one that makes that dish like it the way you like it. Come back.” Donghun could feel like his heartbeat increasing. Stay calm, he thought to himself.  
She reluctantly sat down next to Donghun; he looked over her as she avoided eye contact. Still beautiful, so effortless. Her wavy hair draped around her shoulders; she wore an oversized red sweater with black jeans, quite comfortable. He even caught a faint smell of her perfume, it was mango.  
Donghun cleared his throat. “So, are you planning on eating alone or are you meeting people?”  
“I’m eating alone. Why? Are you meeting anyone here?” The way she spoke was timid and shy. This puzzled him for a moment. This wasn’t her… Something was off. The way she spoke, the way she dressed… Even on a bad day, she always managed to put some kind of flare into what she wore. The same sitting next to him was her but there wasn’t a trace of confidence.  
“No, I’m here by myself. If you want to, we can eat together? But, only if you’re comfortable. I won’t force you.” Oddly enough she shook her head and agreed. “we don’t have to talk, we can just eat and go our separate ways, okay?”  
When the server called for Donghun, he asked if there was a table for two. “Yes, sir! It’s a tad busy tonight but a spot just clearly up outside. Are this way! It’s in the corner, so you and your date have privacy.”  
After ordering they’re sat there in silence for a while; she kept her eyes fixed on the table. Donghun knew something was wrong. “I ordered soju and beer… Do you want a little?”  
“Oh… sure. Thank you.” Donghun poured her a shot, he watched as she downed it. “It’s been a while since I have a had drink.”  
“No worries, it’s fine. It seems like you’ve been busy… How’s that band you’re managing now? Again, we don’t have to talk if you want to…” She filled his shot glass and looked him in the eyes. They went through an entire bottle of soju in silence. By the time they got their food Donghun asked the server for another one. He looked at her while she ate. Something was wrong but this was his chance… When they got done eating Donghun gulped his water. “I know things last we saw each weren’t the best. I’m sure you hate me… I was shocked when you agreed to eat with me. You don’t have to speak but just listen. I’m sorry… For everything. You don’t have to say you forgave me because you’re the last person I wanted to hurt. I ended hurting you the most. I should’ve had better control of my emotions and I couldn’t even do that. After tonight you never have to see or hear from me again. I just wanted to you tell you that…” Again, there it was, the tightening feeling in his chest. “I’m sorry. I should’ve let you go a long time ago…Part of me didn’t want to see you happy unless it was with you. I was wrong and took you for granted. I made everyone suffer… I-”  
“Donghun… Please shut up. It’s okay. I forgave you a long time ago. Just please stop talking about it.” Her eyes began to fill with tears. “I’m sorry… This was another mistake. I keep making so many bad choices. I can’t do anything right. I’m sorry I need to leave.”  
She dug through her purse, placed money on the table, and took off. It all happened to fast… Donghun slapped money on the table and ran off after her. Luckily, he was able to catch up with her. When he finally reached her was sitting in a park, crying under a tree. As he approached her, he felt the pain radiating from her. Donghun knelt in front of her and place his hand on her head. “I felt like this is about more than a stupid millennial love triangle… It looks like you’ve been torturing yourself. I’m not going to leave until you tell me what’s wrong you.”  
Donghun picked up her head and wiped about the tear with his sleeve. “Answer me, please. Something has taken a toll on you… It’s not me or Jun either. This pain is different. Just -”  
She flung herself onto Donghun and bury her head on his chest, they both fell backward onto the grass. Donghun held her as she continued to cry. She eventually got control of her emotions enough to sit up but Donghun still held her close to him. “I’m sorry, Donghun… It’s all my fault. I should’ve not had runaway… I thought I could do everything on my own, but I lied… Now it’s gone…”  
“What’re you talking about? What’s gone?” Donghun took her face behind his hands. “What’s going on?”  
“Donghun… I was pregnant. I found out while I was home. After I told my parents, I went to yours and told them. I asked them not to tell you anything until you got back from the tour… I’m sorry.” She sat back against the tree, trying to breathe. “I’m sorry.”  
“You drink tonight… I’m so confused.” Donghun was taken back. “But what about Jun? Did you tell him? There was a chance he could’ve been…”  
She frowned. “Jun wore a condom… I watch him when he tossed it in the trash. Donghun… I’m telling the truth. It was your’s…Donghun… I had a miscarriage.”  
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry. This is a lot. You kept saying “was” … When did this happen?” Donghun started to feel sick and his eyes began to watery. “What happened? That’s the reason you’re like this. Tell me the truth… Everything.”  
“I found out a month after I came home. I was so scared… Everything with you and Jun had just happened. I thought I was just sick, so I went to the hospital. They told me I was four weeks in when I went… I knew it was yours. Pulling out doesn’t always work, Donghun.” Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. “I was so mad at first. When I told my parents everything, they were disappointed at first but understand. My dad told me it would be wise to tell your parents. They were more confused than angry. I knew things were more complicated than, so I knew I had to choose for myself.”  
“So, you rejected Jun because you had to… Not because you wanted to?” Donghun sat across her, his hands wrapped around legs.  
“No… While I was home even before I could out, I did some thinking. In my heart, as bad as it sounds, I’m always going to be weak when it comes to you. I can try and run away, but somehow; I always find my way back to you. We’re a mess together but it just makes sense. I found you again years later… Throughout my life anyone after you always felt like a filler. With Jun I thought it was different like he was a good fit. But I couldn’t give my heart to Jun because I have no heart to give him.” Donghun leaned to brush the hair from her face. “You’ve always had my heart, Donghun. Even though I hated you for it… We’re always going to be connected.”  
“Why wait and then tell me about the baby? BK and Sehyoon saw you at a medical building…” Knowing he was going to be a dad made him sad though… She’d been lost their baby had been dealing with it on her own.  
“Because I felt like it was best… I was so stupid. I should’ve told you sooner.” Her voice started to shake. “After I saw Jun, I should’ve come to you… I wanted to tell you everything. But I knew that you hated me, I wanted to give you space. So, I just kept everything to myself… I don’t want to stress you out because the tour was coming up. I planned to tell you when you got back. One day I just woke up and was blood…”  
“You’ve been dealing with all of that alone… I’m sorry. I have no room to talk about what you lost but I’m here now. We can start over again… You can come back. I promise things will be different.” Donghun pulled her in close.  
“That’s the thing… I don’t think I should. I can’t leave FNC because of all this. I like how things are now. I miss the others I really do but I can’t work directly like that. I want my work and relationships separate. We can’t go back to how things were.” She got up the ground, Donghun looked up at her confused.  
He got up. “So, where do things go from here? Do you need more space? Whatever you want… Whatever you say I’ll do it. Just please do leave me again…”  
“I need time and space, Donghun. I’ll admit now that I do still love you…But a relationship now is a horrible idea. But I need help with something if you can.” Donghun nodded. “I want to see the others and tell me I’m sorry.”  
Back in the new A.C.E dorm, the members were still getting settle in. They’ve been packing all day and started eating the takeout Mr. Choung and Mr. Yang brought for them. Each member had their room, but one room has empty. Chan walked over to close the door before he ate. He missed Donghun being around, seeing a dark space is just a reminder. Jun’s phone rang while as they finished up eating, his eyes were in shock. “Guys… Donghun and noona are downstairs.”  
Within minutes they were in front of the door. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“I’ve made up my mind, Donghun. I have to… I own them that much. It’s been on my mind for some time. I want to fix the things I’ve broken. Especially, Chan…” She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Jun answered the door and welcomed them in. The members were all sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. She and Donghun came here directly from the park, so their clothes a mess, stained with dirt and grass. Donghun stood behind her while she composed herself. It was obvious they cried before they got to the apartment. Jun motioned them to the table, but she couldn’t sit down.  
“Hey… Long time no see. I’ve missed you guys.” Donghun grabbed her shaking hand. “I know the way I left things a mess. I’ve been thinking for a while, but I wanted to say I’m sorry… I have somethings to explain… So-”  
Chan pressed his lips. “So, after all the times I tried to call and text you. You ignored me! Why should I listen to you now? You just left… No goodbye… I said you loved us. Not once did you answer my calls. What did I do? After months you’re sorry. First, Jun apologized to Donghun, and now you. Despite your weird love triangle, that I couldn’t care less about, you didn’t have to ignore me! You lied and said were my friend.”  
Everyone was speechless. They all knew she and Chan were close, but no one ever knew how hurt he was. Oddly, enough out of all the members' everyone called her noona, Chan always joking around and called her mom sometimes. Although he wasn’t a child, she always took extra care of Chan. Being the youngest the members didn’t pay it mind.  
He got up from the table to go to his room. In an instant, she reached him before he could go any farther. She hugged Chan from the behind. “Chan, I’m sorry. I am. Please just come sit down and let me explain everything. It’ll be okay. I’m sorry I ignore you. I didn’t think I hurt you this bad. I’m sorry… Look at me.”  
Chan turned to faced everyone, tear in his eyes. “You just left me. You didn’t call or anything.”  
She managed to get him to sit back down. BK and Sehyoon embraced Chan, who finally stopped crying. Everyone listened intently to each word she said. Everything she’d been through the past few months shocked them, especially when she told them about her miscarriage. There wasn’t a dry in that entire apartment. When she got done telling them her story, she began to apologize to them. Chan and Sehyoon were first, they were mere bystanders in the whole situation. She told them she should’ve never neglected their efforts to contact her, it was wrong. They didn’t deserve to be left in the dark. Then to BK and Jun, again. Apologies at this point were starting to become a regular thing these days. Everyone agreed to put the past behind them and to forgive her. Each member gave her a hug along with their condolences about the baby.  
It was midnight when Donghun suggested that they leave. “We better got going. I’ll take you home.” They said their goodbyes as they watched them leave out the door. It all felt so unreal… So much has happened.  
Sehyoon sighed. “Now that I think about it… They’ve been through a lot. I can’t imagine that kind of pain. Losing a child that they didn’t even get to meet. That’s traumatic.”  
“Yeah, let’s just pray for them both.” Jun rubbed his eyes. “Like I said… It’s always there their story. How it’ll end… We won’t know.”  
BK agreed. “I’ll admit this is enough crying I can handle. Let’s all just go to bed. Start fresh tomorrow?”  
Back at the apartment, she and Donghun stood outside in the hall for some time. All Donghun wanted to do was go inside with her and just lay next to her. To woke up the next morning to see her sleeping face but he knew better. He held her for as long as he could.  
“Donghun,” she looked up at him. “You have to let go at some point. We can’t stand here all night. Go home. I’ll be fine.”  
Donghun slowly released her from his embrace. “I felt like I just got back you. I think I have… I want to know you’ll be okay. I’ll sleep on the couch. It’s been a stressful evening. I-”  
She pressed her lips onto his. “I love you, Donghun. I’m not going anywhere I’ll be here when you get back. Right now, I want you to focus on the tour. I conquered all my demons for the day. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I’m okay.”  
“I love you too…” Donghun stepped back, he placed both his hands on her cheeks. “I haven’t heard you say those words in years.”  
“Well, I can say them again. I love you, Donghun.” Just those three words were enough for Donghun. Those three words made him feel like nothing could stop him. For those words said from her mouth he’d always submit to whatever she wanted. “Focus on the tour for now, please.”  
“Fine, anything for you.” Donghun kissed her softly on the lips then on her forehead. “I love you.”  
Although, it was extremely clear how they felt about each she still told him that she needed space. Jumping back into a relationship wouldn’t be good for either of them. Donghun knew they still weren’t officially back together. He agreed to leave her be until he got back from the tour. However, he made her promise to check in when she felt her anxiety hit.  
The months that followed were insane. The A.C.E members were oversea and getting to interact with all the CHOICE at every stop. They never knew how much support they had in the states, Sehyoon cried at their Toronto stop when all the fans throw flowers at them. This was an experience A.C.E would never forget. Along with the concert’s events like the fan sign and hi-touch, they even got to on Buzzfeed Celeb, iHeart Radio, and Young Hollywood in Los Angeles. The A.C.E members had used this experience as inspiration to work even hard on their next album. This tour was a great bonding time that they needed, especially when they had their free time to explore. Every other city, Donghun went off on his own. He would either stay at the hotel to rest and video chat with his “almost girlfriend”. A good chunk of his time was spent with his members. As much as Donghun loved touring he mostly wanted to go home. Nearing the end of the tour the boys were starting to felt a little homesick. At their last stop they thanked CHOICE for showing their support, they would be back next time with new performances and music.  
The tour was such a success Beat Interactive and Q.K.C Entertainment throw A.C.E a welcome back party. The staff, investors, and both CEOs, Ms. Kim and Mrs. Suh were there. Mrs. Suh insisted on going all out, she rented the roof of one of the fancier hotels in Seoul. At the start of the party, she made a speech thanking all staff for being attentive with A.C.E and wished the group further success in the future. She raised her glass. “Thank you to Beat Interactive and A.C.E, we appreciate you all so much. Ms. Kim, I want to say that you are an inspiration! Oh, and before I forgot! It’s all thanks to her for because of her we were able to invest our money properly! She has a great eye for talent and music! I especially want to my youngest protégé for picking A.C.E!” Mrs. Suh scanned the roof looking for her. “Oh, there she is! Come up here and say some words!”  
Donghun had been looking for her since he’d got there, she must have just arrived. She wore a semi-formal black silk cocktail dress with mesh sleeves, the collar had a black crystal embroidery on the edges. After only seeing her face on a little screen the entire tour, she was right in front of him standing on stage. “Hello everyone! It’s good to see you all here. What can I say…? This year has had many wonderful moments, it’s hard to some it up into one speech. I just would like to thank everyone at Q.K.C for being very supportive and believing in me. I never imagined anything like this… Thank you again to Ms. Kim and everyone at Beat Interactive for trusting me with A.C.E! I’m glad I’ve gotten to know everyone this past year! Of course, we would be here tonight if it wasn’t A.C.E! Please continue to work hard and making music that encourages everyone to live their best life.”  
During the party, everyone seemed to be having a wonderful. Everyone from both companies mingled together as they drank and danced. Mrs. Suh and Ms. Kim were having their own little party at the bar as well. In the middle of the party, A.C.E treated everyone with a surprise performance written by Donghun. It was an up-tempo ballad about self-love and connection, it was called Rainbow. When he got off stage Donghun made his over to her.  
“May I have this dance, please?” She shook her head as Donghun dragged her onto the dancefloor into a slow dance. “You look gorgeous tonight. I’ve missed you.”  
“I missed you too, Donghun.” She looked around the roof, everyone was watching them as they danced. “This is pretty bold don’t you think… Everyone is staring.”  
“Let them stare. I have no reason to hide how I feel about you.” Donghun looked over at the bar where Ms. Kim and Mrs. Suh were. He waved at them casually. “I may have mentioned to them that I’m love in with someone yesterday when I got back… I promise, no more decision making without you from now on.”  
She snickered. “I’ll hold you that next time, I may have been impulsive and may have said something last week while you guys were in Brazil.”  
“Okay, so more no decision making with discussing it for starting now. Agreed?” She nodded. For years Donghun never thoughts he’d get this chance again but here he was. This girl… No matter how many times they got on each other’s nerves, no matter how far they were, they always would find each other. The only one who knew everything about Donghun. From seeing him at his brightest to darkest, and all the cracks in between. They were together again. Oddly enough, Donghun didn’t expect both the CEOs to be okay with this but he wasn’t going to question it.  
Donghun slowed down and pulled her to the side. “Do me a favor, closes your eyes then hold out your wrist.” The scene was all too familiar to her but, again, she did as he said. “Open your eyes now.”  
It was the sunflower charming bracelet… “Really? Again? I still love it. It’s been through a lot.”  
“Look at the other side, I added something.” She turned it over. “It’s corny, I’m aware but it’s a puzzle piece. You’ll always be part of my life.”  
“Yeah, it is but I wouldn’t expect anything less. I love you.” Donghun took her in an embrace.  
“I love you too always.”  
2020  
The summer was hot but relaxing. Donghun and his members had just released their second full-length album and another mini. They were looking forward to having some time off after the success of the last tour they grow more in demand. Mr. Choung and Mr. Yang were well synced by out, they had their hands full with A.C.E’s busy schedule. Everyone wanted this break so bad…  
After being on his own for so long, Donghun and his girlfriend finally moved in together. They got an apartment a few miles away from the A.C.E members, who came over quite often. As the years passed from when they all first started working together two years ago it baffled them. But, through the drama and all the crying looking back, they all knew that a strong bond was formed. They became a family. She remained the manager of N. Flying, who was thriving more than ever. But still worked continuously on worked with A.C.E with the help of Mr. Yang.  
From time to time, of course, no relationship is perfect especially when it came to her and Donghun. But, in taking a step to improve themselves and their committed relationship Donghun suggested that they go to couple’s counseling occasionally. She agreed heavily. They refused to let miscommunication and pride get the better of them this time around. Donghun once told their therapy that he knew that they were endgame in one of his private sessions.  
During the break, she and Donghun decided to go back home to recharge and compose themselves. The two spent time well needed with their families, reconnecting. It’s wasn’t difficult for them to get back in the groove of her and Donghun dating again. They were supportive, caring, and hopeful for them after what had happened in the past.  
“Are you guys sure you don’t want to come with us? It’s been a while since we’ve all been to the summer festival together.” She’s been urging her parents and Donghun’s for the past thirty minutes. They insisted that she and Donghun should go by themselves, so they could have some time alone. Eventually, Donghun convinced her that it was a good idea for their parents to stay home.  
Ilsan Lake Park was a bit more crowded than they would’ve liked but it was still a fun time. It was just like when they were children, there were games, street food, and dancing. Before it the festival was over, she convinced Donghun to pay to get their faces painted.  
Donghun looked into his camera with widen eyes. “Seriously… You told him to paint me as a cat?”  
“Yes, why not? You look so cute! I’m a zebra! Now hold still so I can take a picture for my dad. He wants to see!” She leaned in close to Donghun and forced him to smile. “Look at us!”  
“I’ll admit… We look way better in this than we did the very first time. I smudged my face… I still look like a sad cat though.” Donghun smiled at her, taking her by the hand. “Let’s go for a walk.”  
As the sun started to set the two walked through their memories, visiting the places they played as children. “Seeing all this makes me feel so old now…” She joked.  
“Don’t be so dramatic…” Donghun finally got them to the location he‘d been thinking about. “Look over there!”  
The playground of the elementary school empty, not one thing has changed. Donghun walked them over and sat her down on the steps. He back up a few steps. “Remember this courtyard?”  
“I do… This is where we first met.” She crossed her legs and looked all around. “It’s where it all started. I think I cried on the first day of school, so embarrassing. I hardly spoke in class; pretty sure I did a horrible job introducing myself. Do you remember that?”  
Donghun started to slowly approach her. “Yeah, I remember… Then during lunch, you sat on these steps by yourself.” He knelt in front of her, pulling her in close. “Until I walked up and sat next to you.”  
“Donghun…” She placed her hands on his face. “What’re you doing?”  
He smiled. “I know I always jokingly asked you when we played together… I think it’s obvious. I love you… I’ve always loved you. Back before I even knew what love felt like. It’s always been you. Us. Everything up until now brought me back to you. I can’t imagine my life without you again. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Say the word and I’m yours. Will you marry me?”  
Without any hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed Donghun passionately. “YES!”  
Hearing this Donghun scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He didn’t want to let her go ever again. He pulled his head back and started to laugh.  
“This is a beautiful moment, why are you laughing…?” She then looked at Donghun and did the same.  
“When I planned this out, I didn’t think we’d be getting our faces painted… So, yeah.”  
4 years later  
Donghun had been in his office most of the day waiting for his wife to come home. He’d been arranging tracks for a special release as well as finishing a song for the new co-ed Ms. Kim would be debuting in the next few weeks. Donghun rested his chin…  
“Dad stop it! You’re too big…” Little Sunghun reached with his tiny hands trying to grip his dad’s face. “Dad, that’s my head. No.”  
Donghun lifted his chin to laugh. “Dad is sleepy… Maybe we can eat a snack then take a nap? Sound good?”  
“Yes, but I want music!” The day Sunghun was born he had my raised with music. Every night after his parents bathed him, they would stand by his bed. Donghun would always lull him to sleep with a song.  
Just then the bell to the door sounded. “Sunghun!”  
“Mommy’s home. Get up, dad!” Sunghun tried to wobble from his lap.  
Donghun and Sunghun made their way from the office to the front door. Sunghun ran to hug his mother around her legs. “Mommy!”  
There she was… Donghun’s wife. “You’re home early. We were waiting for you all day. I missed you.” He bent over to kiss her stomach. “How’s my little princess doing? I can’t wait to meet you.”


End file.
